<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever home by Zoroswoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455483">Forever home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroswoman/pseuds/Zoroswoman'>Zoroswoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroswoman/pseuds/Zoroswoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are eighteen, a slave since six. Like a bird in a cage with shackles around your throat. You were given the med-med fruit, a fruit with the ability to heal or "fix" injuries by taking the damage to your own body. When the Mugiwara's showed up to your horrible village you swore you'd finally break free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very graphic story with you as a slave, I will post as many warnings as I can. If you don't like same sex, rape/torture, angst, ptsd or stuff like please don't read and leave nasty comments. I do not own One Piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twelve Years ago</p><p>
“I wonder what color the sky is today...” You said looking at the man who stood in front of the door, “Do you think I would be allowed to see it? I’ve been good. I haven’t done anything bad today!” You said pleadingly. “Please I just want to see the sk..."” Your plead cut short when the guard smashed his axe against your bars making you flinch and cowered.</p><p>
"SHUT UP! You stupid worthless bitch!” The guard said his angry glare looking at your bruised and scarred naked body. “You’re only alive because you give the master what he needs and because of your med-med fruit nothing more! You’re a doll, a toy and piece of trash!” The guard said turning away from you with a huff.</p><p>
You bit at your lip to keep the tears at bay. You silently whispered to yourself “I’m a human.” You curled up on the cold concrete floor begging the world for someone to save you. You fell asleep for the first time cold, naked and alone.</p><p>Current Time-</p><p>
“Mommy no please mommy! I’ll do whatever you say mother please! You begged grabbing at the dress but all you could see was the way she had grabbed the bag of money from the man you heard her call “The Auctioneer.” You felt his nails dig into your skin, his smile disgusting as his other hand grabbed the collar.</p><p>
“Don’t worry darling Master will take care of you now.” That night, your innocence was taken, stripped away like your clothes and name.</p><p>
You awoke from your nightmare with a shout, causing the guard to panic and hit the floor. “Stupid bitch” He mumbled.</p><p>
It’s been atleast twelve years now. You’ve forgotten the sky or the chance of seeing it ever again. You were nothing more than a toy. Worthless and never to be saved.</p><p>
“Oi Luffy!” Shouted Zoro from the deck of the Sunny. “Nami found an island not to far up a head!” The green-haired swordsmen yelled towards the Captain of the Strawhat. The young captain’s back was towards Zoro, but he knew that he had been heard.</p><p>
“Oi Nami!” Yelled the boy in the red vest “Let’s go!” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>
The orange-haired navigator merely smiled while turning to her raven-haired woman Robin. “What’s the next island called?” She asked curious as to what lied ahead of them.</p><p>
Robin looked at her with a concerned look “This island is Haunted Castle.” Robin said with a chuckle at the scared look on Nami’s face. “Don’t worry Nami despite the name it’s a very peaceful town. It’s a medical /trading village. I hear a lot of wonderful developments have happened here because of it. People from all the world come here to get healed. There are very little deaths here because of it.”</p><p>
Nami had sighed “That’s a huge relief!” She said smiling. “Captain we’ll be there in an hour!” While the rest of her crew mates laughed gleefully.</p><p>
The sea was calm as they approached the shoreline of the island, the beautiful greenery in front of them was breathtaking. The island seemed so pure and untouched even though in the port the Straw Hat’s weren’t the only pirates, so they didn’t bother hiding or shying away from the shouts of excitement.</p><p>
Each of the Straw Hats were busy making lists of what they would need and split up into three groups. The first group which consisted of Nami, Usopp and Sanji were to go shop for the essentials of the ship, the second group was the ‘explore the island group’ consisted of Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Robin. That left Franky and Brook to guard the ship.</p><p>
“Have a safe trip everyone!” Franky and Brook said laughing as they could hear Zoro and Sanji bickering about getting lost. The groups broke away as they reached more of the town and into shopping district.</p><p>
Zoro and Luffy had managed to separate from Chopper and Robin already since they wanted to go looking for an adventure. Luffy wondered around looking at all the people of the island. “Oi Zoro something seems..” Luffy trailed off after smelling something delicious. They had finally found the restaurant.</p><p>
“MEAT!” He shouted with Zoro laughing behind him as they walked in. Zoro and Luffy approached the bar counter and ordered three barrels of Sake and a sea-king platter.</p><p>
“Oi barkeep what’s the best place to go around exploring around here?” Zoro asked keeping his eye opened and always watchful. The barkeep smiled at him widely. There it is again Zoro thought. Zoro had noticed it, along with Luffy, as they had been walking around that the smiles around here seemed…empty.</p><p>
“Everyone loves seeing Haunted Castle’s famous auction house.” He said.</p><p>
"Huction mhouse?” Luffy said with his mouth full of food.</p><p>
“Oh yes the Auction house where our famous medical herbs and books get sold off. But there is also the auction for the main event.” He said with a creepy grin. “The main event is the Red festival. Where the injured come all around the world come and get healed by the “jewel” of the country. There is also fights and other competitions.”</p><p>
“Fights?” Zoro and Luffy said smiling. The barkeep sweat dropped most people focused on the jewel. The barkeep couldn’t speak anymore as the pair was already out the door and running in the wrong direction to presumably run to the auction house.</p><p>
Inside the auction house</p><p>
"Hello my lovely jewel.” He said as he finally stood in front of you. Your body tensed as you felt the eyes rake over your naked body. “Now honey you know the rules. Stand.” He said, though his words were sweet you already knew better. You slowly stood up your body aching from the cold. “Good girl now put your arms through the bars.” You hesitated.</p><p>
You knew what was going to happen if you did. You were still suffering from the last time you used your ability to heal one of his many henchmen.</p><p>Your blank stare towards the Master made him angry. “Tch that won’t do dear.” He said a smile on his face as he pulled out the key and placed it in the lock.</p><p>You couldn’t breath when you realized what he had came for.  “Master, please I can’t...I can barely stand.” You whimpered when the door finally opened and “The Auctioneer” pulled out his whip.</p><p>
The slice of the whip caused you to scream in pain as the guard came into the cell with sneer on his face. Your arms were pulled up from your body as the master continuously hit you until your cage cell was once again covered in blood. You couldn’t even cry anymore as the pain was to much. “Now chain her up.” He said to the guard, as you could hear the unzipping of his pants.</p><p>
Your face was grabbed, sore and bleeding you could barely focus. “Be a good girl for me now.” The guard said as he smacked you and pulled your body upwards to chain you to the dangling chains. Your arms above your head and your feet shackled to the floor, you felt Master behind you as he entered you dry, the fresh felling of pain made you bite back your tears as he continued his onslaught. At least it’s never long You thought as you felt his hands grope your breasts the were covered in blood from his whip lashes. You could hear his grunts of pleasure as he came close to his ending, the guard licked his lips knowing he would be allowed his privilege soon.</p><p>
Oh, how your just wanted to see the sky once more.</p><p>
"Oh Zoro, Luffy!” Robin said surprised to them in the middle of town the two arguing about which way they needed to go. The two stopped bickering long enough to say hello to the archeologist and the small reindeer.</p><p>
Luffy smiled brightly as he saw Chopper suddenly run up excited about all the herbs and books he was able to get. Robin looked at Zoro who couldn’t stop staring at the people passing them. “Something wrong Zoro?” Robin asked looking at the three-sword swordsmen.</p><p>
“It’s the people here. Something seems off about them.” He said not taking his eye of of the people passing. “Oi Luffy we still going to the Red Festival?” Zoro asked, with a slight grin.</p><p>
“Red festival?” Robin said, putting a hand to her mouth. “I’ve heard of that somewhere…Oh it’s a main event here.” She said as she pulled out a pamphlet, she had from one of the many shop keepers. “It says here that the red festival includes a feast, fights, games and more. It should be fun Captain.” Robin said smiling softly.</p><p>
Luffy nodded as he grinned wide “Let’s find the others and join the Red Festival!” He said laughing.</p><p>
Suddenly a man appeared screaming through the town with a young boy in his arms. “I need a doctor please someone! Is any one a doctor!”</p><p>
Chopper quickly ran over to the man “I’m a doctor what happened!” Chopper asked as he took off his blue backpack and began getting his first aid kit out.</p><p>
The man was sobbing uncontrollably and didn’t answer Chopper’s question. “Oi Old man Chopper asked you a question.” Luffy said softly but sternly.</p><p>
The man gasped “He was playing by the cliffs and he…he fell.” Chopper was concentrating on trying to bandage his broken leg. Chopper was listening to his breath when he realized that the boy’s lung was punctured. Frantically he began working to get the boy some oxygen.</p><p>
“We need to get him to the hospital Luffy. He’s dying.” He said horrified as he began to do what he could to save the child. As they were getting ready to transport him two guards came out of nowhere.</p><p>
“What’s going on here?” They asked as they noticed Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro, Nico Robin and Chopper surrounding the man and his child. “My child is hurt!” Chopper began to tell them about the boy’s injuries when they had pulled a transponder snail out. “Master, there is a fatal injury shall we bring him?”</p><p>
“Of course, bring him to the main floor.” Quickly Chopper made a gurney so that the boy could be transported easily. “Luffy I’m going with to keep him stable.” Luffy nodded “We’ll come too.” They said as they began following the guards toward the Mansion in the middle of the island. So, the group headed towards the mansion. Once there the group was there a group of doctors came out and ordered the Straw Hat pirates to stay out of the room along with the father.</p><p>
A guard came running from the hallway towards the now blood-soaked cage. “Master said to bring her we don’t have time to bring the boy up.” I’m leaving the cage you thought as you blinked slowly. Turning towards your barely breathing body you felt the guard grab you. Feeling heavy and barely focusing your body wracked with spasming from the familiar pain of a busted rib. You couldn’t talk in protest of moving. “Get me a robe.” The new guard had said.</p><p>
"Tch. She’s not even human she doesn’t need to be covered.” The guard said, as he opened the cage and grabbed you roughly. You throat strained from screaming earlier. The gurgled grunts of pain came out sharp like a knife when the guard had smacked you. More blood pooled down the side of your face. The new guard simply waited until you could stand or at least bare some weight on your own. “Hurry up bitch.” He said as you slowly hobbled towards the new one just to be pushed down. “I said hurry up. Do you want to be punished again?” He said the pleasure of his threat was evidence when he leaned down to help you up and you could feel the disgusting appendage against you again. You stood up slowly even with the guard’s help.</p><p>
The new guard just grabbed at you and started to pull you down the hallway. “I don’t have time to wait, a boy is dying.” I’ve never left the cage. Maybe...I can see the sky. The lift that waited at the end of the corridor had another person in it but you paid no mind as your mind was focused on just trying to breath. Soon you reached the third landing of your prison. Even for a moment, just a moment, you were out of the cage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Luffy.” Robin said softly as they were looking around the few rooms the could see in the mansion, </p><p>“I’m going to go look around a bit.” She said softly. Something had bothered Robin since she first read about the island and wanted to confirm her suspicions.</p><p>“Okay Robin.” Luffy said with a rare but such authority in his voice. “Just come back safe. Captains orders.” He said.</p><p>“Yes Captain.” Robin said with a soft but returning smile. She had already began walking away.</p><p>Chopper was busy worrying about his young patient. Why hadn’t someone come out yet to tell them how the boy was doing. Luffy noticed his young friends’ annoyance and pacing. When Luffy turned to tell Zoro that they should do something, Zoro was gone.</p><p>Zoro had been impressed by the size of the mansion, it was huge. There were at least six floors and the ceiling looked high enough that it reached the sky. They were currently on the third floor, but something was off about the hospital type setting. There were guards posted all over, yet he barely saw any doctors even though Robin had said that this was supposedly a “doctor’s paradise.”</p><p>Before the swordsmen had realized it, he had wondered away from the group. “Oi why am I on an elevator?” He asked to himself looking around. When the elevator finally stopped it opened to a overly dark hallway with very little light. However, what caught Zoro’s attention was the smell of blood throughout the space. He let his hand rest on Kitesu the cursed blade. He could even feel the surge in bloodlust. “What the he-“ His words were cut short when a guard had approached the elevator dragging a naked bloody woman. He couldn’t believe what his one eye was seeing, this woman was obviously not okay.</p><p>Zoro gritted his teeth, she’s barely alive he thought as he looked you up and down. He took in the long length of your hair that reached your hips, the way your skin was paler than the ships skeleton, but what shocked </p><p>Zoro saw the number of scars that loitered your body. Some looked like Luffys’ chest scar, deep and angry, others reminded him of the scar across his eye. What surprised Zoro was the amount of anger he was feeling towards the man touching you.

</p>
<p>The guard walked in until you were inside the elevator. Just starring in the distance since you no longer had the strength to do much but be a limp doll anyways. You could barely register the person in the elevator but what caught you off guard was the bright green that you swore was just grass. You heard the voice of the new guard speaking to the man. “Press three. We need to get her down there.” The man said in such a matter of fact tone that Zoro’s eyebrow just quirked up.</p><p>“Oi didn’t you hear me new guy, press three. This bitch needs to go heal that boy.” The guard said with annoyance in his tone, he had let go of your now bruised arm and you had just planted to the floor.</p><p>
Zoro couldn’t help but feel anger, “Why is the woman naked?” Zoro finally asked surprised that, that’s what came out of his mouth. Not why she was bleeding or barely alive, just why is she naked? He thought to himself as he blushed slightly. Maybe I’m spending too much time with Ero-cook.</p><p>
The guard looked at him with an eyebrow raised, the elevator unmoving still. “Oh this bitch?” The guard asked laughing. “She’s not a human. She’s a worthless toy she doesn’t need clothes.” He said as he kicked at your head. The blow had rattled your teeth and caused a deep bruise to form.</p><p>
Zoro looked at you on the floor and he had noticed the slight movement of your fist, that you had balled up in anger. “Oi she looks human to me.” He said the words ringing out like bells tolling. Your body shook as you fought the tears. Zoro’s eye never leaving your face.</p><p>“What did you say?” The guard asked. “Wow you must be new. This right here.” He said as he grabbed a fist full of your hair “Is the master’s personal cum slut and this town’s toy. Isn’t that right bitch?” The guard said laughing at your tears as he had jostled your body causing a wave of new pain. “Now press three.” The guard said as he threw you back on the ground causing you to cry out with pain.</p><p>
Zoro’s anger bubbled over, it was silent like a tiger, but he knew he wanted this man dead. “Try and press the button yourself.” He said as he unsheathed Kitesu.</p><p>
“Oi what’s the meaning of this?” The guard said sweat forming down his back. “Oi we need to get her to the boy the hell is your problem?” The guard said as he backed up from the red sword. The guard never quite letting go of your hair.</p><p>
You felt the sudden chill in the air as you fought to look at the green-haired man. Your vision barely coming into focus when you could make an outline of a red sword. The aura surrounding the swordsmen though was what gave you goosebumps. In a blink of an eye the swordsmen had cut the guard.</p><p>
You stared at the man as he began to sheath his sword but stopped as he heard the laughter. You gritted your teeth as the fresh wave of pain overwhelmed you causing you to spit up blood. “Damn you just tried to cut me didn’t you.” The guard laughed, “You’re not one of ours if you don’t know. So, who are you?” The guard finally let you go</p><p>
Zoro glared at the man in front of him. “Oi I know I cut you.” Zoro said, looking at the man with annoyance and something akin to slight interest as to why this man wasn’t a bloody mess. Ignoring the guard’s question in favor of looking at the pool of fresh blood under your body, he gritted his teeth.</p><p>
The guard merely laughed as he pulled out a transponder snail. “Oi boss we have a problem. There’s someone here who’s not one of us.” </p><p>The man on the other end could be heard laughing."Take care of him…honey.” Was the only response. Putting the transponder snail back snuggly again his coat the guard quickly reached for the gun he kept hidden in his waist. Zoro smiled demonically.</p><p>
“You better be a damn good shot.” Zoro said as he prepared his sword for the attack. However, the guard didn’t point it at Zoro he pointed it at you.</p><p>
You gritted your teeth as you knew what was to happen. The moment the master had said “honey” you knew you were going to have to hurt this man. I don’t want to! Your brain shouted. He called me human. The helplessness you felt caused your whole body to quake.</p><p>
"Oi what are you doing she’s not apart of this.” Zoro said gritting his teeth again. “She already badly hurt what the hell are you thinking!” He screamed; the guard merely laughed.</p><p>
Before Zoro could move the guard laughing crazily pulled the trigger repeatedly shots ringing out in Zoro’s ears. He gritted his teeth as he stared at your unmoving body, waiting for the inevitable blood pool but instead the guards laughing had started to die down. Your hand placed on top of his shoe. 

</p>
<p>
Zoro’s eye widened in shock. The guard was now covered in blood and gun shots. “You bitch. Master’s going to punish you.” He grunted as he looked at you instead of Zoro. Your eyes reflecting fear and pain.</p><p>
Zoro’s brain couldn’t process what had just happened and now he didn’t have time as he had heard the footsteps approaching. “Tch. Damn.” He said as he looked down at you and quickly picked you up. The jolting caused so much pain in your new wound that you couldn’t breath. Zoro looked towards the fresh cut along your body and the amount of blood you were losing, “That looks like a sword cut. There’s no bullet wounds.” He said whispering almost to himself as Zoro raked over the guard.</p><p>
Before a full thought could form in Zoro’s head you had began to spasm to hard in his arms that he had almost dropped you. “Oi Oi hold still. Shit.” He said as you became clammy to the touch “Hold on I’ll bring you downstairs, I have a doctor friend he’ll fix you up.” You could barely focus but for once in the last twelve years you had smiled.</p><p>
“Thank…you…for…calling…me…human.” You said your voice soft and broken but your eyes tried to convey everything. Even if he’s like the rest? The voice in the back of your head said. But he’s not. Said your heart. You grabbed the swordsmen’s shirt as a new wave of nausea and pain sore through your body, the blackness overwhelmed you as you could no longer hold back from passing out. Making your grip loosen, however carefully Zoro placed you tiny hand in his trying to feel the warmth of your body.</p><p>
The swordsmen went still, “Oi.” Zoro said softly looking down at you. The moment you had smiled at the green haired beast something inside of him snapped and roared so loud that he couldn’t hear or see anything but you. You who had mysterious appeared naked, bleeding and scarred. He gritted his teeth as the beast in him clawed at his belly. She’s yours. She’s yours. She’s yours. Zoro could hear his swords ringing out clear as a bell. that whoever you were, you were meant to be with him.</p><p>
Zoro hit the elevator button to go back down to Chopper and his shitty directions be damned he knew exactly where his crew was. He held you close as he took off his coat and placed it on top of you. “Hold on. I still haven’t even gotten your name.” He whispered as he waited for the elevator to descend.</p><p>
Robin had finally reached the room that caught her attention, it had a large oak down that refused to budge, but with her Hana Hana no mi power she made a clone of herself past the door. She walked around the laboratory “It’s as I thought.” She said as she found the notebook with the name Adonic. She quickly grabbed the notebook and slid it under the door before undoing her power. Grabbing the notebook, she quickly stuffed it into her bag and began to run to Luffy and the others. “This place is a lie.” She whispered. Making her way quickly back towards her Captain.</p><p>
Before she had even turned down the hallway the alarms had rang off over the intercom “Capture Pirate Hunter Zoro and his friends. He has taken the Jewel of the Master. Robin furrowed her brow. “Zoro stealing a jewel?” She whispered at the mere stupidity at the idea that Zoro would steal a gem for any reason. “Must be quite the gem.” She mused as she continued to make her way back to her captain.</p><p>
Luffy and Chopper both gasped at the intercom coming on telling them that their crew mate had stolen something the guards came in swarms and surround the Straw Hat Captain and his doctor. Chopper now concerned that if Luffy fought he might hurt the ward where the child was. “Luffy we can’t fight here!” Chopper said looking towards the hallway towards the boy’s shaking father.</p><p>
“Oi we didn’t steal anything!” Luffy said laughing sheepishly as he placed the Straw Hat on his head. </p><p>“But Choppers right. So, let’s go!” He said with a smile as he did a gomu gomu no whip making the guards fly backwards and towards the other side of the building. “I’ll leave the rest of them up to you!” Luffy said laughing towards the reindeer who was now in karate point.</p><p>
Chopper merely nodded his head. Chopper would be fine; he had a patient to protect and his captain just gave an order.</p><p>
The elevator finally opened to the third floor, and Zoro finally stepped out with you still passed out in his arms. He was so tender with you that he made sure he wasn’t jostling you to cause anymore unnecessary pain. He had heard the announcement and just hopped his crew was okay. He knew his crew was strong, so of course they were okay, but he was still concerned.</p><p>
Gently with you pressed into his chest. “Don’t worry you’ll like the crew.” Zoro said talking out loud to you, even though he knew you weren’t conscious. “They are crazy but fun. I’m sure Luffy will let you join the crew. You’re mine I don’t know why but you are.” He said the beast inside rumbling with you so close to him. “No one is going to hurt you again.” He said as he saw the hallways fill with guards, he slowly stopped to move you onto his back while eyeing the men in front of him. </p><p>“Oi I don’t have time to play with you. Move.” As he slowly with drew Kitesu and Wado Ichimonji from their sheaths. The swords gleamed dangerously like the steel look in Zoro’s eye as he sized up the people standing in his way to his captain and his doctor.</p><p>
Zoro was fast and quick as he mowed down the people in his way, but he was getting quickly irritated with how the guards weren’t attacking him but the girl on his back. Just who are you? Zoro thought as he continued on to his goal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for the mansion to erupt into full chaos. Luffy who was drawing most of the guards away from Chopper, was laughing as he destroys the third and fourth floors away from the small child. Chopper who was in his kung fu point kept the small number of strays away from the father. </p><p>Robin was still making her way back taking care of the guards in front of her with ease. “Captain!” She called out as she saw Luffy flying past her. </p><p>“Oi Robin” Luffy said quickly come down to stand in front of his archaeologist. “What’s up?” He said as he hit one of the last few guards. </p><p>“Luffy this island it’s run by a pirate named Adonic. He is also known as “The Auctioneer. Luffy he is a very bad man who has done very bad things.” Robin said seriously as she handed over the notebook she had obtained. “He’s selling the villagers here and is part of Doflomingo’s crew.” </p><p>Robin also kept to herself that she had a previous acquaintance with this man. </p><p>As soon as Doflomingo’s name came out, Luffy’s quiet rage was at the boiling point. Law who was in an alliance with the Mugiwara crew and Luffy’s lover was at war with Doflomingo for personal reasons. “So then let’s kick their asses.” Luffy said with a grin. Cracking his knuckles, he catapulted himself off the landing down to the main floor of the mansion. “ADONIC!” Luffy screamed with newfound reason to go all out against the people of the mansion.</p><p>Zoro was running around the hallways looking for Chopper. He looked behind him, getting annoyed since all he could do is dodge the attacks so he wouldn’t move you to much. “Where the hell is Chopper!” He said growled out as he could see the amount of blood you’re still losing. “Don’t worry I’ll get you to him.” He said as he gripped all three swords tighter, the beast inside roaring pounding in his head. He tsked as more guards came out of the hallways. “These assholes are all just small fries I could take care of them in split second.” He sighed however knowing that if he did that, he could risk hurting you. He set off once more towards the medical wing. </p><p>You could feel the man’s back heaving as he was carrying you. Your body hurt so bad that your vision was nothing more than a black tunnel. Why was this man helping you, why would he fight against the people? You didn’t know him he had no reason. Unfortunately, you couldn’t think anymore as you sensed the man coming from the side but you had no strength to muster as you tried warning the man with the green hair. </p><p>Zoro saw the enemies ahead of him and focused on getting them out of the way, he did Black Rope Dragon Twister causing the enemies in front of him to disappear. He smiled but had sensed the enemy on his side just a second to late. Zoro turned enough that the blade went into his side and away from you. Zoro quickly cut the man down making sure he was dead before pulling the knife out of his side. “Fucker.” Spat Zoro who waited for the inevitable pain and bleeding however there was none. Just unmarred tan skin Zoro’s mind raced. “I know it went through me.” Zoro taking the chance of letting you down so he could inspect himself. Sure enough, there was no wound on him. He quickly realized though that you were now bleeding more. </p><p>He quickly inspected you when he saw the sword gash through your body right where it should have been on himself. He furrowed his eyebrow when he finally put two and two together. “Oi you’re a devil fruit eater right?!” He said as he put pressure against the new wound. His thoughts were racing as to what type of devil fruit you had when more of the guards came from the lower lever. Grunting as he now had to be careful with getting any type of injury, he decided to just cut a hole into the floor to fall through. </p><p>Robin was jogging quickly to where Chopper was to at least protect and assist him when they heard the rumbling. “What the?” Their question quickly answered as none other than the green-haired swordsmen appeared before them carrying a half-naked, bleeding and unconscious woman on his back with debris falling around them. Robin using her powers to quickly get the man and child out of the hospital wing so they wouldn't get crushed she ordered the father to take the boy and run. </p><p>Robin was surprised however when she saw how the swordsmen had gently taken you off his back and had started to hold you as if you were going to break like glass. How sweet she thought. </p><p>“Oh no we need a doctor! Somebody get a doctor!” Chopper started screaming before Zoro pointed out that he was the doctor. “Oh yeah.” Was all Chopper said as he stared at the number of wounds and scars on your body. “Oh, Zoro what the hell happened to her!” Chopper said immediately trying to clean the wounds. Chopper mental cataloging in his brain that you had a stab wound and a large gash covering your chest. What bothered Chopper though was the blood that was running down your thighs. </p><p>Zoro could see your brows switch together into pain. You gasped as you felt the bite of the antiseptic. Zoro trying so hard not to stare at you. While Chopper was busy trying to stop the bleeding Zoro could feel his beast rise to his throat. Someone is touching her the beast inside of Zoro snarled. It’s just Chopper he whispered loud enough to be noticed by the raven haired woman who was watching the swordsmen. </p><p>You fluttered your eyes open enough to see a small brown furry ball moving around you. Your skin itched as you felt the unfamiliar feeling of antiseptic. Words caught in your throat as the bile raised. Chopper sensed you were about to puke and gently as possible tried turning you to your side causing you to moan in pain. </p><p>Zoro quickly looked towards Chopper and gritted his teeth “Oi be gentle with her!” He screamed which was uncharacteristic for him. Chopper squealed out of fear letting you go quite abrupt causing you to fall forward on to your face. Robin was even shocked at how Zoro was treating Chopper.</p><p>Zoro leapt forward to turn you back to your side as Chopper yelled “He’s going to kill me! Robin!” as he went to hide behind the woman. Zoro paid no attention to the blue nosed reindeer in favor of looking at you. </p><p>“Oi can you hear me? Are you okay?” He asked his warm breath and grumbling tone washing over you gently. Your eyes meeting his and his breath had stopped. He couldn’t help but get lost in the giant orbs that glinted like jewels. “Oi..” Before Zoro could say much else your whole body started to shake as your eyes barely focused in on someone just behind him. </p><p>“Ma-master.” You uttered to terrified to say anything else. Zoro was quiet, his beast raging and snarling. He placed his jacket up higher on your body and softly caressed your hair. Zoro turned slightly towards the man and back to you “Is he the man that hurt you like this?” Zoro said his giant hand resting on your shoulder and the other cupping your face. </p><p>You could barely breath let alone even focus on the handsome man in front of you. You knew he had asked you a question, but your brain struggled to answer much less process the words he had said to you. Mouth gapping and your lungs fighting to breath you fought the feeling of passing out. Noticing how your body was reacting Zoro knew his answer. </p><p>“It’ll be okay, oi Chopper. Robin.” Zoro said immediately making the reindeer stop his antics and the raven-haired woman turn towards him instead of the man even Robin detested. “Take care of her.” Chopper immediately running back to your side to hold you carefully. Before Robin was able to say anything Zoro was already walking away towards the object that was making his beast demand blood. Rage swirling around Zoro like black flames that Robin and Chopper could see caused them not to say anything.</p><p>The man that stood in front of Zoro was going to die, Robin thought as she saw the way the scarlet sword had been the one Zoro tightened his hand around the most. Robin briefly remember back when she was ten and, on the run, how he had approached her former pirate group asking if she had wanted to be ‘his honey.” She shuttered softly but breathed out slowly she was among her family and that was in the past.</p><p>“Oi Luffy I’m going to take care of him okay?” Zoro asked as he continued towards the man with a whip at his side. Robin looked around confused as to where her captain could be was shocked when she saw the man standing next to her. </p><p>“He’s one of Doflomingo’s crew.” Luffy said making it clear in not so many words that this battle should Luffy give it meant Zoro was fighting Luffy’s lover’s enemy. Meaning this battle was important to both of the men. </p><p>“I won’t lose this one.” Zoro’s tone making it clear now more than ever this was a battle he would succeed. </p><p>“Okay.” Luffy said with a tilt of his head. “Then don’t.” Robin mildly surprised that Luffy would let Zoro take this battle when it had to do with Law. Luffy loved his crew and trusted them beyond life, but when Law becomes involved it’s like a thousand percent worse.</p><p>“He’s going to kill him.” Luffy said not bothering to uncover his eyes stating it like he had answered Robin’s unspoken question of why. Robin surprised that Luffy even picked up on the intention’s Zoro had, “Zoro said he got it, so he’ll do it.” Luffy said into the air. Clenching his fist, he merely watched on the sidelines while Zoro handled the man. Chopper had made a noise which caused Luffy to finally look at your direction. Walking over silently he had sat right down next to you, causing you to flinch.</p><p>Luffy slowly and carefully lifted his hat so you could see him “Oi what’s your name?” He asked you gently while Chopper was still working on keeping your wounds closed. You refused to look the man in his eyes trying to choke out the words. “hon..ey” you said softly coughing as the effort to just say that caused you agony. </p><p>Luffy had heard Robin gasped and quickly glanced at her when she had heard that Robin’s features turned disgusted and angry. Chopper had finally found the source of the blood running down your legs, he had gritted his teeth and clenched his teeth. Luffy quickly picking up on the situation wanted to ease your pain as small sobs chocked out of you.</p><p>Luffy frowned though you hadn’t seen that and placed a hand on your head. “No. Your name.” He said once more gently but stern. You flinched at the onslaught of touches from Chopper and Luffy but the voice in the back of your heard had told you they were just trying to help you. So when Luffy asked you once more “What’s your name?” </p><p>                                                                             Your thoughts were sent racing back to when you were six.</p>
<p>
“Master picked out a pretty name for a tramp like you, your name from now on is Honey.” The guard who was always with Master said. Master watching you, this was the second week he had owned you and couldn’t wait until he finally and completely crushed your spirit.</p><p>Anger and defiance shone through your eyes as you leveled on the guard. “But I don’t want to be called honey! THAT’S NOT MY NAME. MY NAME IS….! You said not noticing that the master had pulled out his whip. Before you could finish your sentence, you had heard a crisp crack.</p><p>The whip had cut into your face with a gleeful scream from the guard, blood and fear pouring out of your body. You looked up scared at the amount of anger rolling off the man in front of you scared you into silence.<br/>
‘I am your master Honey. Your name is whatever I call you.” He said as he looked down your body licking his lips. “And I think I want a taste.”  </p><p>Luffy merely patted your head bringing you out of the awful memories. Your body shook as you were trying to suppress the emotions you had been able to turn off for so long. Luffy was gentle and patient for once as he waited for you to calm down. His eyes never leaving Zoro’s back. “Zoro has marked you for himself you know. I can tell.” Luffy said now smiling towards you, “So your going to join my crew but I want to know your name first.”</p><p>You had finally heard the green-haired mans name and your heart pounded. Zoro. Zoro. Zoro. Over and over until the captain once again gently brought you out of your thoughts. “So what’s your name?” He said smiling causing tears to form in your eyes.</p><p>“Is..it really…okay..?” You whispered causing Luffy to look at you curiously. “Can…I really…say my name..” Your thoughts swirled can I really be human? Can i really join you?...Luffy nodding his head as if reading all the questions in your head and even gave you a soft “Mhmh.” The word on the tip of your tongue waiting to break you from your cage, just as you were about to give in to the soft smile you had heard your master’s voice. </p><p>“Oh Honey!” The man cackled causing the bubble Luffy had given you to dissipate. Your whole body seized up and the fear filled every orifice of your body. The four of the Mugiwara’s sent death glares towards the man for even looking at you. “Don’t you dare say another word honey. Master is going to come and retrieve you now.” He said glaring at both the first mate and the captain. “Then I’ll have to thank you properly for causing all this commotion. Do you remember the dark room honey?” He said venom and pure sadistic hatred pouring out towards you.</p><p>You shook as the memory surface of the time you were ten and had managed to get the guard to let you out of your cell under the guise of feeling really sick, you had stolen his keys and took off running. You had managed to get to the fourth floor balcony, but after seeing the sky through the window you had stopped which was a fatal mistake. </p><p>Master had caught you, but you had managed to get the window open as you were about to jump he had said he would forgive you just this once since you had been good that he understood you had just wanted to see the sun again. You foolishly believed him. As soon as he had you back the guards were on top of you dragging you to the darkest part of the mansion, the dark room. Where you were locked in without food and water for two weeks with nightly visit from men who would beat and rape you. When Master had finally let you out, you were to broken to ever fight again.</p><p>“Oi.” Zoro had said, his beast far to angry to stay quiet any longer. The fear you felt washed away instantly when he spoke. Your head snapping up to stare at the man with three swords. “You’re never going to touch or look at her again.” He said his steely green eye leveling with the disgusting creature in front of him. “You’ll never hurt her again.” His swords turning black with his haki. “I won’t let you.” He whispered. </p><p>You could see the sick smiling on the master’s face. “You won’t let me? She’s my pet…my possession. She’s mine.” He said smiling sending flashes of hot acid down your throat. </p><p>Luffy sensed the shift in Zoro, the primal call of his beast demanding blood to be spilt. “Yours?” Zoro whispered barely loud enough that you could here it. “SHE’S NOT A FUCKING TOY! SHES HUMAN!” He snarled as he went to launch an attack. </p><p>Tears had ebbed out of your eyes. This was the second time that Zoro had said you were human. The hand on your head got heavy as you looked towards the pirate captain. “See. Your Zoro's friend which means your ours.” He said with such a grand smile that you swore that you had just seen the sun. </p><p>The clashing of Zoro’s steel and master’s whip echoed out through the half destroyed mansion. Thanks to Chopper your pain had ebbed somewhat from the stab wound you had saved Zoro from. But the turmoil in your body wouldn’t cease. One part of you was whispering gently “It will be okay” it said. “Trust them, trust Zoro.” The other half was like sludge, black and thick with doubt. “Don’t hope. Master will kill them and then you’ll get tortured again, help master and maybe he’ll be nice.”</p><p>Luffy seemed to know what you were thinking off, when he placed his straw hat on top of you causing you to gasp in both surprise and fear. “Trust Zoro. He’ll beat this guy up for you. He wont loose." He said snickering. You kept quiet and turned towards the fight.</p><p>Zoro was easily overpowering Adonic but Zoro could feel something wasn’t right. He jumped away from the whip that was covered in haki. He tsked as he glared heavily at the man. Adonic sneered towards the half-covered girl but placed his eyes back on the one eyed swordsmen. Standing still Zoro could feel the shift. He could see the anger rising around Adonic.</p><p>“Boy let me ask you something?” Adonic said eye’s turning to slits as his limbs grew longer and pointed. “Do you know just what treasure you’re taking away from me? From Doflomingo?” He said loud enough that you could hear it caused your heart to spasm. “You see she’s not just my pet but Doflomingo’s as well. Why do you want a used-up waste of space anyway? If it’s for her pussy as someone whose had it many times she’s tight and the way she screams is delicious but is that really why you’re doing this?” Teasing Zoro, Adonic once again looked at you, your eyes out of years of torture instantly looked at him “Oh Honey did you already give him yourself. You’re such a slut. Here I thought I had satisfied you this morning.” He said giving you a dark smile.</p><p>You had found yourself begging him to stop Don’t...they don’t need to know I’m used up…they might not take me now… “No…please...don’t...” Before anything else could be said the hat on your head came down covering your eyes breaking the connection between the two of you. Adonic sneered as he saw Robin gently held the hat down. Luffy not even looked at Robin but placing an arm in front of you and Chopper now standing in front of you too formed a shield. </p><p>“She doesn’t need to hear anymore of the filth spilling out of your mouth.” Robin said angrily. Looking expectedly at Zoro to get his ass in gear, Zoro couldn’t help but crack his neck and give a shark grin. The demonic aura surrounded him now was so intense that even Adonic felt a small trickle of fear. However, Adonic gave a smile “Thorn road!” as he arms suddenly warped into thorns that spat fast, but Zoro reacted faster. </p><p>“Taste my thorns ZORO!” screamed Adonic as he continued his onslaught. “Thorn tornado!” Causing thorns to sprout out from the ground. Zoro got a small scratch from some of them but Zoro never wavered cutting down the thorns left and right. </p><p>Zoro released his three-sword style’s Tiger Hunt cutting the thorns down and slashing through Adonic. “You were weak.” Zoro said as he pasted his enemy. Zoro turned smiling feeling victorious but instead of cheering he heard his crew scream. Turning towards his friends Zoro’s eye shook with what he saw. Thorns had grew everywhere reaching the crew and you. One of the thorns wrapped around you and you were hanging by your throat blood dripping down your body from three new gashes on your body. Zoro instantly let a feral growl out.</p><p>Turning toward Adonic who was laughing uncontrollably. “Now do you understand why she’s such a treasure.” Adonic laughed at the panic in Zoro’s eye.  Zoro could see out of the corner of his eye that Luffy was desperately trying to reach for you, but the thorns had encased him and the other two keeping them from moving. “Oi adondae! What the hell! Let her go!” Luffy screamed as everyone was watching more cuts appeared along your body.</p><p>“Luffy stop moving!” Screamed Robin already piecing together that you were a devil fruit user with some type of transfer power. “She’s receiving all of our wounds!” Luffy struggled stop completely as he made eye contact with you.</p><p>Adonic’s laughter filled the room “Of course she is! She ate the med-med fruit which means if you’re touching her any injury you receive, she gets instead! Now you see why she’s so important a living breathing Voodoo doll. Though there are limits to her powers.” He said with a sneer. “She can’t take a deadly wound or heal the dead. But still this worthless pussy is worth something. Doflomingo was so happy when I acquired her.” He said laughing as he purposely cut his own wrist as they watched in horror as your wrist is the one that opened pouring out more of your blood. “Oh honey keep being useful like that for me okay?” He said turning towards the swordsmen smiling. “Now how are you going to beat me swordsmen?” Cackling Adonic’s caused wave after wave of attacks to Zoro who could no longer fight back without the worry of causing you unnecessary harm. </p><p>“What are you going to do swordsmen!” Adonic’s kept laughing as Zoro grunted to keep the dull side of his blades pointed toward him. Zoro got thrown into the wall hard causing him to spit blood. You watched the helplessness of the “one” sided battle. He’s not cutting the thorns, so he doesn’t hurt me…he show just do it…you thought to yourself. “Zo-ro..” </p><p>Zoro’s ears perked up as he had heard your quiet whisper. Turning towards you he could see your tears pouring out your face. Adonic’s turning angry as you had spoken the other man’s name.</p><p>“It’s…okay…” you whispered causing the thorns the dig into the sides of your throat slowly choking you. Your eyes seeking the one green eyed swordsman whose anger was gone now there was nothing left but fear. He called me human. I can be useful this way. You thought. Your eyes slowly closing the blood loss and pain too much to bear.</p><p>“OI!” Zoro shouted as he saw the soft smile form on your face causing Zoro to drop his stance leaving himself open. Luffy and the others started fighting the thorns harder to just get to you. Zoro staring unblinking and unmoving at you in agony, Adonic took advantage of the moment sending a thorn sword in front of Zoro to cut through his heart. </p><p>The sound of your heart slowly thumped in your ears…didn’t you want to be free…the voice whispered…your so close…just fight! The moment your eyes fluttered open the scene in front of you in slow motion Zoro was going to be impaled and his friends were going to be crushed…”Med-med no corrode” You whispered so faint using the last part of your strength to send Adonic just a taste of your pain. </p><p>When the sound of agonizing pain erupted from Adonic, Zoro looked at you and could hear the whisper of “Finish it” coming from you. </p><p>Zoro gritted his teeth as he whispered onigiri and sliced Adonic’s head clean off. Allowing the thorns to dissipate, Zoro had never turned so quickly sprinting to catch you though Luffy, Robin and Chopper were closer Zoro was the one to reach you. His eye searching your face for a sign of life. </p><p>“Zoro move!” Chopper said as Zoro had placed you on the floor and he began to once again start treating you. “Robin I need your help, can you start doing chest compression'!” Chopper said hurriedly as he was already working on grabbing blood from his bag and thread for the stitches he needed to do. “We just have to make her stable so we can take her to the ship.” Luffy and Zoro both gritting their teeth as they were useless in this situation. </p><p>“Don’t leave us. You still haven’t even told me your name!” Luffy said gripping the swordsmen shoulder as Zoro was just looking at your face and holding your hand when he felt the flutter of fingers moving. For a second, he thought it was Robin who was doing chest compressions pressing to hard, but then your finger moved against his hand. </p><p>“Oi!” Came the overly panicked but relief-filled voice. “Can you hear me?” Zoro asked as Robin stopped the compressions but Chopper kept working on the bandaging of your wounds. Luffy and Zoro saw your lips move but no sound came out. “Wha..” Whispered Zoro when you had moved your lips again sound followed.</p><p>“My name…is…{your name}.” You said opening your eyes to look at the green-haired man and his captain. Zoro couldn’t keep the grin off his face.</p><p>"One more time. Say your name one more time.” He said squeezing your hand.</p><p>“{Your Name}.” You said as you could hear Luffy laughing, Robin’s chuckles, Chopper’s sigh of relief as he was done with the bandaging of the wounds and Zoro’s smirk.</p><p>You were finally free from the prison you’ve been kept in since a child you thought as Zoro was carrying you on his back since he insisted that he be the one to do it. You were walking out of what was left of the broken mansion towards your new future. Zoro approached the doors giving you a minute to adjust to the brightness and all at once you could see the sky again.</p><p>Awaiting outside from what you could piece together while you had been going in and out of consciousness was the rest of the Mugiwara’s were waiting after hearing all the commotion. You snuggled closer into Zoro, you would have to say thank you again soon but for now you just wanted sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt the body next you, causing panic in your chest. Is Master asleep next to you? Why? You tried not to let on to the fact you were awake so the pain wouldn’t come just yet. You willed your eyes to stay shut. The body shifted besides you, causing your breath to hitch. </p><p>“Oi.” Said the voice. “I know you’re awake (your name).” The voice said gently as you felt the warm hand press to your cheek. Causing you both to flitch and follow the callused hand that belonged to Zoro. </p><p>Your eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by the bright white light of the Doctors quarter of the Sunny. You looked over to where Zoro was sitting, his small but gentle smile sent a flutter in your stomach. Your mind racing as you remember that you were now aboard the Thousand Sunny with your saviors the Mugiwaras. </p><p>“So it wasn’t…” You started to talk but quickly shut down realizing that Zoro had yet to give you permission to talk. Zoro saw the fear in your eyes, his whole being shifted dangerously at the knowledge that you were scared, afraid and hurting. Trying to calm the raging beast in him he pulled your head up to meet his gaze. </p><p>“Finish what you were going to say (yn). He said stern but soft as he moved his hand off your face to hold his own while he looked up at you. </p><p>Words escaped you, you had never been told to continue speaking. Now lost as what to do, panic rising in your chest. Master gave an order, you thought. </p><p>“Mast…” Before the word could be fully uttered Zoro stood quickly anger and violence shrouding him. </p><p>“DO NOT CALL ME MASTER.” He said, venom dripping from his voice as his eye peered down at you. </p><p>You jumped so hard that you flew off the bed landing near the corner of the room, causing Zoro to panic, he reached out for you when you flinched away. Your body shaking as you tried to make yourself as small as possible. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please I’ll be good. Please I’ll be good.” The words flying out like a mantra. Your eyes filling with tears waiting for the pain to begin.</p><p>“Oi.” Zoro said gritting his teeth. “Oi!” He said louder. You screamed out as you held your head down in between your legs. All the commotion alerted the crew that something was wrong as Chopper bursted through the door along with Luffy. </p><p>Chopper saw that you were on the floor in the corner shaking while Zoro stood over you looking like someone had just broken one of his swords. </p><p>“Zoro what the hell!” Chopper screamed immediately jumping between the two of you causing Zoro to tsk as he walked out to angry at himself to do much else. </p><p>Luffy torn between what to do, looked over to Chopper who merely nodded to answer the unspoken question of do you have this? </p><p> </p><p>Luffy ran after Zoro, quickly catching up the green-haired man, “Oi Zoro.” Luffy said easily with his arms behind his head.

“Not now Luffy.” Zoro said cutting off the Captain. His grip going death white on his katanas. “I’m not in the mood.” He said hoping that his best friend and captain would just leave this alone. But alas Luffy wasn’t the type to be deterred that easily. </p><p>“You made her cry.” Luffy said bluntly, Making Zoro’s anger at himself hit just that much harder. </p><p>“I know.” He said realizing that Luffy wouldn’t leave it alone. </p><p>“You scared her.” He said once again dragging the knife through the already gaping wound of Zoro’s stupidity. </p><p>Zoro gritted his teeth. “I know.” He said once again really wishing he could melt the rubber boy.</p><p>Luffy looked at him once more, “She might run away now.” He said casually, causing Zoro to feel like salt just got poured into the wound. </p><p>“But.” The Captain started, “Give her time. That’s what Chopper said she’ll need the most.” He said smiling. “Besides she’s yours. She won’t hate you.” Luffy said nudging Zoro on his shoulder. </p><p>“Maybe.” Zoro said with the weight lifted off his chest. Leaving it at that, turning to face the medical office Zoro decided to head back. Zoro reached for the door but could hear the sobs you were letting out. Breaking his heart, he leaned against the door instead. He couldn’t do anything to make this better for you. So he just waited, out of your sight but close enough to be there if you needed him.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the room-</p><p> </p><p>Fear had paralyzed you, the heaviness in your chest felt like you were being crushed with no way to breath until Zoro was out of the room. Chopper looked at you worriedly, trying to figure out the best way to approach you. </p><p>Tears pooled in the corner of your eyes, looking at the reindeer you couldn’t help but remember that he was the one to bandaged you back on the island where Mas… your thoughts trailed off. Pinching yourself, you half expected to wake back up to the dark cage that smelt like must and blood, but instead you were still here on the floor in the corner of the doctor’s room. </p><p>Chopper already analyzing you adding another list of behavioral issues he’d have to work on making medicine for he approached you slowly. ‘Yn.” He said, causing you to look up. </p><p>“It’s okay. Zoro didn’t mean to yell.” He said softly as he made sure you could see every move of his. “Yn do you mind if I take a look at you?” He asked worried that you falling had opened one of your wounds. The question Chopper had asked went unanswered. He could see the violent shaking and the way you were cutting your palms with your nails. “yn.” Chopper tried once again, being gentle and slow as he walked towards you.</p><p>“Master won’t like it.” You muttered, finally looking at Chopper. “He doesn’t like my name.” You said looking voided and blank. Choppers doctor senses were going off as he recognized the symptoms of PTSD. </p><p>You slowly stood up, “I made him angry I need to be punished.” You said your body on autopilot. You walked past Chopper who was trying desperately to get through to you, but his voice couldn’t reach you. As he was scared to cause you further fear he tried to shout out to someone for help.</p><p>You opened the door to find Zoro already standing there. You started to disrobe in front of him, thinking back to when Master was angry, he always felt better after sex so maybe it would make Zoro feel better. </p><p>“What the hell Y/N” Zoro said as you took a step closer your hands reaching for him. Zoro could see your eyes were glazed over, nothing but pain and fear in them. Chopper was also shouting at him, but all Zoro could focus on was you. The way your eyes were glossy and voided out that it startled him.</p><p>“Don’t be angry please…I’ll behave I’m sorry.” You said walking up to Zoro and placing your arms around him.<br/>
Zoro stiffened and looked down at you. Your body fitting right into Zoro’s, you could feel the muscles, the slow breaths that caused Zoro’s chest to rise and fall. You looked at him with blank eyes as you hand reached for his groin. “please forgive me.” You whispered. Trying to drop to your knees, Zoro stopped you by grabbing your waist. </p><p>“Y/N!” He said fear, uncertainty and worry evident in his voice. “Y/N. Y/n.” He said trying to get you to just look at him and see him. Realizing that you weren’t going to respond to him this way he said the one name that sent bile to his throat and anger to his heart. </p><p>“Honey.” Zoro whispered causing everything to come into focus your eyes no longer clouded but wide and startled. “Stop.” He said with a clear voice.<br/>
You looked at him and what you had been doing. The panic returned along with the taunting of the voices. They hate you. They will throw you away. You were useless to begin with.</p><p>Zoro snapped you out of your thoughts with a gentle pull of your face. “You’re not a slave yn, I don’t want you as a pet or anything like that. I don’t want to use you like that.” He said his words ringing over and over in your ears. “It’s going to take time but it’s okay well get through this together as a family.” He said as you felt the sharp pain of the needle as Chopper once again put you to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro was pacing. Pacing so much that Franky was seriously concerned for the wood underneath the swordsman feet. </p><p>“Oi, Zoro-bro wanna not superly wear out the wood?” Franky asked trying to get the attention of the green-haired man. Sanji, who had grown accustomed to the marimo’s antics just told Franky to leave the man be. </p><p>Zoro continued to pace back and forth, his thoughts racing from one extreme questions to the other. Would yn hate him,? would yn leave?, can yn really live happily? or how can he make you happy? creating ugly images in his head. </p><p>Chopper sighed looking over your unconscious body trying to figure out what he could give you. You were clearly suffering from PTSD, you also seemed to have catatonics reactions. Chopper twirled in his chair startled when you had suddenly sat up with a scream. </p><p>Zoro instantly breaking into the room, hearing the scream. Your eyes darting around the room you could see the little doctor and the man who had saved you. </p><p>“I’m..sorry.” You whispered, as the world came back to you all at once. You hiccuped sending pain into your chest. Zoro’s eyes narrowing but he took a deep breath that caused you to shutter not in fear but in acknowledgement that this man just screamed for your attention.</p><p>“Y/N.” Came Zoro’s voice washing over you like a wave, you felt embarrassed, scared and angry now at your own behavior but not knowing what to do you froze. “Y/N, just look at me please.” He said, his voice immediately breaking your thoughts as your eyes snapped to him. </p><p>“It’s okay.” He said his hands resting gently on the hilt of his swords making sure you were able to follow his movements. “We just need to work together, and we can get through it. We’ll learn.” He said his smile neither dangerous nor blood thirsty like it had been on the island. </p><p>Your eyes widened, not scared but understanding at what he had been trying to say. “So ground rules.” He said his voice calm but clear with the order. “You are not a slave aboard the Thousand Sunny or anywhere else for that matter. You are a member of the Straw Hat Pirates which means Luffy is your captain. You are not ever going to be forced to do something you don’t want to do okay and we all, everyone on this ship, need to take it one day, one hour or even one minute at a time okay?” Zoro said, while Chopper had been nodding along the way.</p><p>“Also,” Chopper began, “I would like it if you would come in every day for a therapy session and follow up work. I know it will be uncomfortable, but I want to help you (yn) we all do.” Chopper said, the fear ebbing slowly away as you watched them. Neither man seemed to be telling you lies. </p><p>“Ca…Can…I go outside…” You asked quietly that Zoro almost missed it, however because he was so in tuned with you he smiled gently just for you. </p><p>“Of course. This will give you a chance at meeting everyone since you’re fully awake now.” He said causing a small bit of panic that you had forced down to please him. Zoro had taken your hand after a lot of coaxing of his part. You relished in his warmth not that you would say. </p><p>Meeting the crew had been…taxing on you. You thought knowing better than to voice it out loud but you couldn't really be blamed.</p><p>Luffy the Captain had smiled at you walking up making sure you could see his movement before once again welcoming you to the crew.</p><p>Nami had almost hugged you, but Zoro had moved himself in front of you, secretly reminding Nami that you were off limits. </p><p>Usopp had smiled at you asking if you had wanted to see his gadgets and if you did it was welcomed any time. For the moment, unable to answer Zoro had politely declined leaded to a disappointed but understanding graced his features.</p><p>Sanji had been well warned ahead of time not to do his crazy love-cook antics. He had forgotten as he had spun towards you. The air went cold around you causing you to stifle a scream awaiting the groping hands however Luffy and Robin had stopped Sanji in his tracks making very clear that he was not to get anywhere near you unless he could behave. </p><p>Seeing Robin had made you feel at ease for just a bit. Zoro holding you closer as he asked you if you wanted to rest. </p><p>Your body ached and your mind raced searching for an answer that wouldn’t disappoint him. As if reading your thoughts Zoro smiled.</p><p>“Here let’s rest before we meet Franky and Brook. I’m tired.” He said as he led you to Nami’s trees. </p><p>“W…what are these?” You asked amazed at the vivid orange colors against the green. Zoro quirked an eyebrow at you, making you start an apology but he quickly cut you off.</p><p>“These are tangerines…do you want one?” He asked searching your eyes. They smelt sweet and looked really juicy, but would it truly be okay you wondered. Your hand reaching out and withdrawing it again, looking to Zoro to help you.</p><p>“I…um…don't...”  Feeling frustrated you bit at your lip when Zoro had walked over to you, placing his hand on the tangerine he thought you want and handing it to you. Your stomached suddenly rumbled you quickly cowering, apologies once again on your tongue. Master never liked it when your stomach growled because it meant disrespect towards the food he had given you. </p><p>Zoro watched helplessly at your hunched over figure tangerine still in his hand. “Oi…(y/n).” He said gently immediately making you look up. “Can I ask…” his breath caught at the sudden smile on your face entranced by the sudden bird that was flying up ahead. </p><p>The red and blue bird was as big as Franky was, was carrying what looked to be babies in it’s mouth causing your smile to brighten. The glimmer in your eyes was all Zoro need to see to feel relaxed. Zoro sighed not wanting to break the trace the bird had on you he settled down in the shade. Watching you still starring he smiled, it didn’t matter what that piece of trash did to her, his thoughts whirled with the beast still inside raging, as long as she can still smile like that. We just have to take it one day at a time. As he drifted into a comfortable sleep with your smile echoing through his mind and a tangerine in his hand.</p><p>Franky and Brook would just have to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marines Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro awoke feeling the chill in the air, something hard pressed into his side. He peered down seeing his blades pressing into his side. You were asleep as close as you could be without touching him or his swords, he couldn’t help but smile. He had noticed Luffy standing away from you but close by. </p><p>“Something wrong Captain?” Zoro asked turning slowly away from you making sure you wouldn’t stir. </p><p>Luffy looking at Zoro shaking his head. “Wanted to make sure you both were okay.” He said placing a hand on his chest where the deep and angry X marked his chest. “It will haunt her for a while. But I think she’ll be okay.” Luffy said not looking up but the reassurance in his voice. </p><p>Zoro snorted as he slid next to his captain bumping his shoulder. “Because she has the crew.” Zoro said easily his voice soft as he looked towards you and back to his Captain with a grin.</p><p>“Because she has you.” Luffy quipped. “The rest of the crew is important. You’re the one that she’s latched onto.” Luffy said finally looking at his green-haired best friend. 
</p>
<p>Zoro couldn’t help but blush looking back towards your sleeping body. “She’s been through a lot. I don’t even know where or how to help her.” Zoro said. His doubt arising, only to his captain could Zoro be honest. </p><p>Luffy snickered. “Start from the beginning and go forth from there.” Zoro couldn’t help but grin. </p><p>The moment passing peacefully. You had started to stir which caused Zoro and Luffy to look over at you. Both having a fond smile on their face, peace not lasting long as the sound of Brook’s shouting caused Luffy and Zoro to jump and you to sit up. Both men looking over to where Brook had been pointing to marine brigade coming towards the Thousand Sunny.</p><p>“Shit, it’s the marines!” Sanji yelled. You flinched as Zoro had made his way over to you. Your eyes wide and searching into his calm green eye. </p><p>“Zo…roo…what do..we..do?” You asked the man. Body trembling, you wrapped your arms around your midsection. You had seen the marines plenty of times while you were in the cage. You had remembered the hope you had felt when you had first seen a marine walking up to your cage when you were ten. </p><p>You had pleaded with the man who just did nothing but smile as he had raped you telling you, you were his prize of some sort. </p><p>Zoro placed a hand on your back causing you to flinch but you had turned to look at him, his gaze blank but his words strong. ‘I will protect you don’t worry. Go hide in Chopper’s office.” His face drawn in a blank line. “Do you remember how to get there?” He asked causing you to nod your head. </p><p>“Then go. Quickly. Don’t come out until I tell you too okay?” Zoro said as he with drew his three katanas. Looking over to the ship coming forth you just nodded. </p><p>You had turned to leave his warmth, when your body had reacted on it’s own. You placed a trembling but gentle hand on his face. He stopped every movement to look at you, turning to stone with your touch so he wouldn’t run you off. You just looked at him taking in every feature your eyes could capture. </p><p>“In case I wake up from this dream…in case I go…back…I want to remember you.” You said the words coming out clear. Zoro’s eye narrowed causing you to flinch and pull back. You had started to run before he could say anything. </p><p>Luffy, who had been standing by gritted his teeth. “We won’t let her go back Zoro. Ever.” He said anger radiating from him in waves. Zoro’s body was burning, both from you touch and from the anger he felt. You hadn’t realized it, but you had been speaking out loud about the marines and the cage. </p><p>“Let’s go.” The Captain said his anger now a tidal wave that only punishing the marines would relieve. Zoro had nodded turning his head once more to make sure you were still on your way to Chopper. </p><p>-Marine Ship-</p><p>“Lieutenant! We found Straw Hat’s ship!” An unnamed marine said as he was pointing towards the pirate ship. </p><p>“Good. Prepare the men. We are to raid the boat!” The Lieutenant said shouting out the orders. “Find  the girl with the scars!” He screamed. His evil grin forming, he had been at the island seeking you out once more when he had heard about the auctioneer’s death and your ‘rescue’ with the Straw Hat’s. Now was the perfect chance at getting you all for himself. </p><p>Not only were you in possession of the med-med fruit but that day almost eight years ago had been the best sex in his life. The way you screamed and the way your body felt had haunted him. He thought as he could feel the bulge in his pants harden at the thought. </p><p>“Lieutenant we’re ready for an all-out attack!” A marine said awaiting his approval. </p><p>“Men…” Lieutenant said having all the men turn towards him. “Attack!” The onslaught of cannon fire had echoed through out the marines brigade. </p><p>“I’m coming for you honey.” He sneered. </p><p>Back on the Thousand Sunny-</p><p>You had shivered not from the cold but from something that just felt like slime being dragged down the back of your neck. </p><p>Chopper looked at you with concern when he had heard the familiar sounds of canon fire. </p><p>“Get down y/n!” Chopper said making sure you were low to the ground and braced on the wall. </p><p>When you had first entered Chopper’s office he had freaked out screaming how you had needed a doctor until you had been able to get out the words of ‘Zoro’ ‘Marine’ and ‘danger’ he had finally calmed down and understood. </p><p>Being pressed up against the wall and Chopper was causing your mind to race in fear and in delight at the softness of Choppers fur. The sound of the crew startled you. “Chopper will they be okay?” You asked you voice timid and shaking. </p><p>Chopper looked at you with a frown, concern showing through his eyes. “They are strong y/n it’s okay. I’m more worried about you.” He said looking at the bandages around your body. The canons landing by the boat had caused it to rock hard enough that you had reopened the gash on your wrist. </p><p>Chopper was going to get up to fix it when he had heard the screams of the crew. “Chopper…go.” You said your eyes trying to meet his. “I’ll be okay…I…im…not…” useful your mind whispered. Chopper piecing together what you were trying to say. </p><p>“You are useful Y/n. You’re just not ready to be out there fighting right now.” He said his voice gentle as he placed a hoof on your hand smiling. You, not able to make eye contact, shook your head.</p><p>“I’m not us…I’m not you…so I’ll be okay on my own…Promise…they sound like they need help..” You said your eyes closing to keep the bile in your throat. You were weak and your couldn’t even help the people who had saved your or given you a home.</p><p>Chopper felt torn, he knew he should stay but everyone was on board fighting and he wanted to be with them. However, before Chopper had to choose you both had heard someone yelling. Chopper strained to make out the voice when he saw your body turn pale as you began to suffocate on your panic. </p><p>“YN!” Shouted Chopper as he tried to sit you up. </p><p>You knew that voice, your mind whirled, you knew that voice from the cage. Your eyes desperately searching for him. Green flashed through your mind before you past out.</p><p>-on deck-</p><p>“Fucking Marines.” Zoro muttered as he sliced up yet another cannon ball while the marines got closer. Looking towards his Captain doing the same. Zoro had heard the screams of Nami shouting something but the beast was growling so loud that he couldn’t hear. </p><p>Sanji had even pointed at Zoro causing him to shake his head as he pointed towards the problem. One of the Marine ships was on top of them. Luffy stopped fighting which caused the crew to cease as the lieutenant of the ship appeared talking into a transponder snail.</p><p>“Straw Hat Luffy. We are not here for you. We are looking for the girl you kidnapped from Haunted Castle. Hand her over and we will allow safe passage!” The lieutenant said eagerness overwhelming his fear.</p><p>The crew silent as they looked at their captain. The amount of anger coming off him was enough to make most of the marines back away clutching their guns. However, when they had looked at the green-haired beast whose smirk was like a shark, they almost all decided that this woman regardless of her power wasn’t’ worth the effort. The foolish lieutenant didn’t care as he once again brought the den-den-mushi to his lips. “I want the woman you took.” He said.</p><p>“What did you say?” Luffy said his breath even betraying the black aura that surrounded him. </p><p>Zoro’s beast roared pounding inside his skull. He had known that look. That gleam. It was the same look the auctioneer had when he spoke of her. </p><p>Gripping his katana’s harder in his hands he waited for his captains command. The entire crew waited with anger swirling from all of them, after all yn was now their friend. </p><p>“I want the woman. I’m sure you pirates have already had a taste. That stupid man really did name her adequately…honey. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.” The lieutenant said causing the some of the marines to feel queasy to the stomach while the others laughed joining in on the temptation of the mysterious woman. “I’ve had her and now I can’t stop thinking about her. I was on my way to get my fill.” He sneered his eyes glazing over looking at Luffy and Zoro. “But you all stole her away. So for that you’ll have to die!” He as he held up his hand and flicked it towards them. </p><p>“What happened to letting us live?” Usopp asked bitterly as he readied his sling shot. Nami, who normally would have screamed readied her climate-tatica. </p><p>“How horrible.” She muttered as she gripped her tattoo. She had known what it was like being trapped. Now these marines were taunting yn’s anguish. She glared towards the marine ships as they continued to come. </p><p>Surprised that Luffy, much less Zoro, hadn’t moved an inch, the crew didn’t know what to do. However, Brook knew that look, the blood thirst coming off in waves from those two, He mused as he withdrew his katana, these marines weren’t going to make it out alive.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Marines pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy had reacted like most of the crew had predicated. Instantly going into Gear Second he blew passed the marines who were trying to board the Thousand Sunny mercilessly beating anyone who wasn’t out of the way. </p><p>Zoro and Sanji following suit. “Oi Marimo if I beat more marines than you, I’m going to take yn away from you.” He said as he kicked away a group of marines. Sanji turned towards Zoro intending the green-haired man to laugh or scoff, instead Sanji saw death. Angry black swirls around Zoro flickering like hell fire. </p><p>Sanji, who never once feared his crew mate, suddenly decided that yn was off limits if he wanted to live. </p><p>Marines appeared like flies, soon the whole crew was in battle all except Chopper and yn.</p><p>Robin worried however when she had heard Chopper’s scream for Zoro. Zoro however, was to pre-occupied with dealing with the onslaught of canon fire and marines now boarding their home. </p><p>Robin yelled to Nami about the screaming Chopper, Nami nodding in understanding as both women took off towards the medical cabin. Luffy noticed them running but couldn’t do much to help as the onslaught of marines continued. </p><p>Brook who was towards the helm had quickly made sure the women’s path was clear. They nodded in appreciation as they continued towards the noises.</p><p>“YN please stop you’re going to hurt yourself further!” Chopper said his voice echoing out even among the chaos. Both women reached the door when they had heard the sickening splat. Crimson red puddled under the door causing both women to turn towards each other in panic. </p><p>“YN!” Chopper screamed again causing the older women to bust down the door. Nami let out a gasp covering her mouth as she had watched you try to plunge a scalpel into Chopper. Robin using her powers to stop you had you now pinned to the wall. Chopper was panting, legs shaking as Nami ran over to him the amount of blood that he was covered in scared her. </p><p>“Why did you do this to him?!” Nami shouted, looking at you. Your eyes wide and blank as your face. </p><p>Chopper’s eyes focusing sole on you as he leaned on Nami. “Why did you hurt Chopper!” Nami screamed again feeling the reindeer shaking next to her. </p><p>“She didn’t. Robin be gentle with her.” He said his voice shaking as he tried standing up but couldn’t. “It’s all her blood.” He said as Nami handed him a towel to try and wipe off some of it off.</p><p>Robin, who still hadn’t released you, asked Chopper what had happened. </p><p>Chopper didn’t answer right away as you started to thrash around like a wild beast. Robin wincing at the feeling of you scrapping against her hold. </p><p>“I don’t know…she heard the voice on the transponder snail, she had tried running outside to go to Zoro, but then she had stopped. She had charged at me…but then…” Chopper trailed off as the women looked around the room. Blood stains were formed on the corners of his shelves and the middle of the walls. </p><p>“Every time she came close to hurting me…she…she’d…” Tears formed in Chopper’s eyes as the realization dawned on Nami and Robin. You had been hurting yourself.</p><p>Robin felt the presence shift behind her, before she could react though the figure had impaled her stomach with the sword causing Robin to shout. Nami and Chopper turned in horror. “ROBIN!” Nami screamed as the figured pulled out the sword causing Robin to fall to her knees. </p><p>Red splashing from your stomach instead made the man tsk. As he stepped passed Robin who was kneeling on the floor. “Well damn little honey. You sure are a problematic little bitch.” The man said as he turned to look at you, panting and shaking. Your hand gripping the scalpel harder until you felt the slice of pain. </p><p>“S…st..stop..” You said panting hard trying to focus but couldn’t. Nami starring scared at the figure. </p><p>“Oh darlin’ don’t be like that. You’re going to love my puppet tricks.” He said grinning. Everything blurry and throbbing you could only shake your head. </p><p>“Puppet trick?” Nami said anger filling her at the figure just who in the hell do you think you are!” She said as she went to wave her climatica. “Thunder Ro..” Nami’s voice fell silent and her body stopped moving which caused Chopper to freak out. </p><p>“Nami!” He shouted standing beside her trying to figure out what had happened. “Puppet Fruit-Doll.” The man quipped with a nasty grin as he made Nami stand there her eyes shining with hatred and fear. </p><p>“Now don’t look at me like that darling. You should be smiling at your master.” He said the words causing her to force her lips upwards into a painful smile. </p><p>“You Bastard!” Chopper shouted as he ate a rumble ball going into heavy point. “Let my friends go!” He said as he went to charge but the man placed his hand up and said, “Puppet Fruit-Void.” </p><p>Chopper felt the muscles in his body relaxing causing him to fall to the ground. Chopper could barely lift his head to look at the man grinning like a maniac. “You sure are fiery for such a little guy.” He said as he saw the shift of your body as you turned towards him scalpel pointing at him making him back away from Nami and Chopper. </p><p>“Wow now little honey. Did ya forget…you’re already my puppet.” He said as he held his hand to you “Puppet Fruit-White Out!” Nami and Chopper glaring desperate to save you. Your hands went limp once more, your hair covering your face as he grinned. “Lieutenants going to be so happy with me.” He said gleefully. </p><p>However, his happiness was cut short when you had suddenly lunged, scalpel aiming for his throat. He had jumped back surprised that you could move when he had noticed it. You looked towards him. Eyes shut closed.</p><p>He tsked once more. “When did you figure it out you little whore?” He asked as you took a heavy breath. </p><p>“When you made me attack Chopper…” You said your voice unshaken, “You made me look at your hand. When…you hurt Robin…you stabbed her. But Nami and Chopper…you showed them your hand as well…”  You said your body aching, as you already felt woozy. </p><p>The man laughed suddenly causing you to jump. “Don’t act like you’re a fighter HONEY.” The man said as he lunged at you. “Though I’m impressed you fought my control. How did you do that?” He said looking at you as you stumbled back. </p><p>“Pain.” You said no emotion in your voice. “Pain made me focus.” You said as you grasped the blade of the scalpel once more. He growled as he sped towards you once more. </p><p>Surprised when you were able to barely move out of his way he bared his teeth at you. “You’re a filthy skank with something that the lieutenant want so behave.” As he grabbed his sword ready to slice you, shutting your eyes waiting for the inevitable pain. Instead you heard Robin’s voice. </p><p>“Seis Fluer-Twist!” As arms sprouted out of the man’s body bending him effortlessly in half with a loud snap. The man fell unconscious in front of Robin the satisfaction evident on her face. </p><p>“Robin.” You said surprised to see the woman standing in front of you. Your spotted vision glancing to the floor where only petals laid. "I made a clone of myself." Robin said as if to answer your unspoken question.</p><p>Name and Chopper were released from the man’s devil fruit power which immediately lead to Chopper once again looking over your body to take in the mew damage. Nami rubbed her arms sheepishly as you leveled your gaze with hers.</p><p>"Yn…I’m sorry.” Nami said as she walked up slowly towards you. Spots danced around your vision but you shook your head at her. </p><p>“I…wouldn..t…have trusted…me…either…” You said as you started to wobble. Chopper immediately using his heavy point to keep you up. Darkness threating to take you but you pressed a nail into the cut of your hand. </p><p>Nami disgusted with herself placed her hand in yours. “You’re apart of our crew. I won’t doubt that anymore.” She said as she could see the tears pool in your orbs. You nodded liking the way she had said it. Robin couldn’t help but smile as she looked at you. You had reminded her of herself way back when she had no hope but then Luffy had fought the world for her. </p><p>Hearing the cannon fire and feeling the rock of the ship both women gasped as the took off to help their friends. </p><p>“Chopper...” You moaned out as he turned his head slightly in your direction. “Let’s go help ever..yone..” You said your words slurring. Chopper wanted to protest no that you were hurt and in desperate need of blood, but he stopped when he finally looked you in the eyes. Fire burning down deep to the point where he couldn’t refuse. </p><p>“Okay yn. You’re not fighting though.” He said as he quickly as he secured the most recent wound on your stomach. “You’re injured enough, and your med-med fruit doesn’t even help you.” He said sadness in his voice. </p><p>In your head you thought ‘I’ve never had a reason to help myself.’ Chopper sighed as he gently placed you on his back as he headed out to help your crew mates. </p><p>Zoro grunted as the man in front of his flung down a giant axe covered in haki. Zoro felt the slice on his cheek as the amount of pressure was too much. The man lifted the axe once more when Zoro released his onigiri.</p><p>He felt you before he had seen you, as he lifted his face too that sure enough you were on deck among the chaos. He glowered when he saw that Chopper was carrying you but that both of you were covered in blood. </p><p>A marine had seen Zoro lower his blades and tried to disarm him however Zoro just turned to look at the man. The beast now clawing at his belly begging for release. Carnage he felt his swords yell. Payment for hurting his woman the marine squeaked and ran away. Allowing Zoro to once more turn towards his goal. </p><p>You.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Marines Pt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elation in your chest swelled when Zoro’s green eye sought you out, however it quickly died when you saw the amount of anger swirling around him. Chopper squeaked when Zoro started to stride towards you. </p><p>The world seemed to be moving in slow motion as the echo of Zoro’s boots hitting the wood was the only thing that echoed in your ears. His green eye now glowing red as he made it to you. </p><p>“Why is she bleeding Chopper?” Zoro asked his voice calm betraying the rattle of bones in his ear. “Why is she hurt?” He said eyeing you up and down causing you to shiver.</p><p>“We…I…” Chopper fumbled for words not wanting to disappoint his crew mate. </p><p>Zoro sighed taking a deep breath and once again looked at Chopper. “It’s okay you did all that you could right?”  Zoro said placing a gentle hand on the reindeer’s head as Zoro stopped just before touching you. </p><p>You blushed at the way he seemed to be starring, trying to cover up more in the white night gown Chopper had given you. </p><p>“Tell me yn.” Zoro said stopping your fidgeting. </p><p>Swallowing the lump in your throat as you tried to explain. “Bad man…wanted to hurt…them..I didn’t want to..” You said trying to keep focus. The wound in your stomach hurt the more you moved. </p><p>Zoro understood, “Is he still alive?” Zoro asked, now looking towards the medical cabin. When you hadn’t answered him he peered back down at you. </p><p>“Don’t…know..” You said your breathing becoming eradicate before Zoro kneeling down to look you straight in the face.</p><p>“Breath yn, breath with me baby.” Zoro said his voice impossibly gentle even though there was a battle waging around them. You blushed at the way he said baby. Like you were precious and something that mattered.</p><p>“Don’t worry about anything but breathing right now.” He said as he placed a hand slowly to your check relishing his warmth. Your breathing started to turn back to normal when you felt the sting of the cut now bleeding on your cheek. </p><p>Zoro frowned instantly withdrawing his hand away. Thinking you had done something wrong you flinched which made Zoro frown more. “Keep her safe Chopper.” Zoro said as he turned back to the marines wanting now more then ever to cut them down. </p><p>“Z…zor…zoro.” You said your body shaking with the fear he was now mad at you “I’m….so…” </p><p>Zoro cut you off, “Don’t. I’m not mad at you baby girl. Just myself.” He said as his eyes narrow on the ten marines in front of him ready to release his tiger slash when the loud mouthed lieutenant's voice appeared causing you to shake so bad Chopper had to put you down.</p><p>“MEN THE WOMEN I WANT IS ON THE DECK. SHE’S WITH THE STRAW HATS PET. GET HER!” Instantly both marines and the Straw Hats reacted. Marines looking around until the saw Zoro, Chopper and you towards the Captain’s quarters of the ship. </p><p>“Oi. Leave her alone!” Luffy shouted as the marines had all started to run towards the three’s location. Zoro bent down and picked you with caused pain to ripple under your skin. </p><p>Chopper easily climbing on to Zoro’s back as he ran with you away from the deck and went underneath trying to find a safe place to put you.</p><p>“St…top…” You mustered to him when he finally decided to hide you in the bathroom with Chopper. “I…wanted…to help…” You said your eyes searching Zoro’s eye trying to convey that you wanted to be useful somehow. </p><p>“I need to patch her up Zoro.” Chopper said with Zoro just nodding. </p><p>“I’ll be back when we’ve wiped the floor with these bastards.” Zoro said his anger reaching another level as he had seen your reaction when the lieutenant had spoken.</p><p>“I’m not going to let him take you.” Zoro said with his back to you. The weight of his words ringing through your ears. “You’re never going to be a slave again.” Zoro promised as he strode out the door, tears streaming down your face and you just nodded at the already gone figure. </p><p>-On Deck- </p><p>Luffy was in the middle of taking care of sinking one of their ships with his battle axe, Nami and Robin were fighting off towards the front of the ship, Sanji, Usopp and Franky were in the middle of taking down one of the other ships and Brook was holding off the few marines that had dared chased after Zoro.</p><p>When Zoro reappeared from under the stairs he had one thing in mind. Cutting the Lieutenant. </p><p>“Zoro is she okay?” Brook asked worried for the newfound crew mate. </p><p>Zoro just nodded not wanting to risk the growl that seemed to want to escape from his lips as his eye narrowed in on his target. </p><p>“Brook can you clear a path?” Zoro asked once he could calmly speak looking towards the skeleton man. </p><p>“Of course, Zoro.” He said easily preparing his blade along side his friend.</p><p>Brook made quick work to make an opening for his friend when the transponder snail went off again this time another man’s voice was on it.<br/>
“Voice Fruit, White Noise.” </p><p>The entirety of the ships were encased in a bubble, all noise quieting to nothing. Even the marines looked confused before the ringing started in everyone’s ears. </p><p>Zoro gritted his teeth as blood started to leak out of his ear drums. His crew mates were kneeling trying to cover their ears, to stop the ringing with no results. </p><p>Zoro grunted as the pain became to much to bear, marines and his crew alike were passing out from the pain. Luffy struggled to stay awake looking in despair at the state of his friends. Luffy tried to release a wave of haki but it was no use as he too passed out. </p><p>The lieutenant got off his ship laughing as he took out the insulation in his ears while looking at his crew mate, “That sure is a nifty abitily Cartos.” The Lieutenant said walking past everyone looking for his prize. “Now where is the whore?” He asked as Cartos was busy placing sea-stone on the crew. </p><p>“Don’t know.” Sighed Cartos, as he clicked the cuffs in place on Luffy and Zoro. </p><p>“Leave them!” the lieutenant said surprising Cartos.</p><p>“But sir, they are the Straw Ha-“ </p><p>“I KNOW THAT. But that girl.” Lieutenant said turning back to his subordinate smacking him in his head “is the key to Doflomingo’s good side. Along with my own personal gratification. Straw Hats don’t even compare to that. NOW FIND HER.” He finished with a yell. Cartos just rubbing his head sighing.</p><p>-Below deck-</p><p>“Chopper!” You screamed, trying to shake him awake. He had been bandaging you when he had suddenly covered your ears while crying in pain from something. You had even tried using your powers to revive him, but it wasn’t working. </p><p>You looked towards the bathroom door in worry. Zoro had told you to stay put. You didn’t want to disobey but what were you supposed to do. </p><p>“Chopper please wake up!” You shouted tears falling once again. The voices in your head spiraling out of control. ‘You’re useless’, ‘weak’, ‘pathetic’, ‘they are going to throw you away.’ You balled your fist so tight that your nails dug into your skin. </p><p>The sound of footsteps echoing down the hall broke your thoughts as you raced towards the door flinging it open yelling “ZORO.”</p><p>You stood looking at the two people in front of you blinking slowly. The two men blinking like owls before the nasty grin appeared on the Lieutenants face causing you to slam the door and locking it. </p><p>Panic flared inside of you but you needed to focus. Looking at the knocked-out Chopper you dragged him into the tub and covered him while the two men processed to beat on the door. </p><p>“Sorry Chopper.” You said as you grabbed the den den mushi to leave the crew a message. Thank you so much for everything.” You said you voice carrying over “It was fun…being free.” You said the words burning your throat as they came out. “But…if…you want…if I’m worth it…can…you please…come save me…again?” You asked tears dropping into the tub as you finished the message leaving it with Chopper as the men finally broke down the door. </p><p>You grabbed the scalpel once more, ready for a fight, when the Lieutenant said, “Come along honey I don’t want to hurt you.” He said, your eyes clashing with his.</p><p>“What about my…friends...you’re going to hurt them…so let’s make a deal.” You said placing the scalpel to your throat causing the lieutenant to internally panic. Cartos was about to use his devil fruit when he was stopped by the lieutenant.</p><p> “Don’t hurt or capture them.” You said your eyes showing your serious intentions.</p><p>“Come with us willingly and we won’t” He said even backing away from the door to allow you to pass upstairs. </p><p>You nodded walking slowly pasted them and towards the deck, where you saw marines and your friends laid on the ground alike. The one that stood out the most was Zoro. His eye closed but still holding onto his katana, you dropped beside him. Tears swelling in your eyes. </p><p>“I’m..sorry…Thank…you…goodbye..” You mumbled out before the lieutenant shouted at you to hurry it up. </p><p>You glowered at him which you could see made him angry but the shiny scalpel still in your hand made him reconsider his actions. You turned back towards Zoro, hesitating before soft touching his face and placing a small kiss on his cheek. </p><p>“Thank you for saving me.” You said as you stood up, turning to walk away you gasped when you felt the hand snag around your ankle. Looking down frightened you saw Zoro’s warm hand grabbing you. He was still unconscious, but you couldn’t help your smile. </p><p>“It’s okay.” You said once more bending down as your stroked his hair. “I saw the sky and ocean because of you. I’ll survive…” You said your voice wavering towards the end as you placed your head on his. ‘I..know..you..will save me.” You said as the hand grabbed the back of your shirt yanking you away from Zoro. </p><p>The scalpel knocked out of your hand as you were now being dragged away by Cratos with a glare. Sparing one last glance at all your friends you whispered “goodbye” once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first one to wake up was Chopper, his head dizzy as he looked around. How..did I get here? He wondered as he tried to move but instantly felt disoriented. Chopper tried at least turning himself so he could sit. When he finally managed to, he took slow breaths and twitched his ears. </p><p>Wincing in pain as he did, Good my eardrums aren’t busted. That means they were just shaken he thought as he saw the den den mushi. “Huh?” He wondered as he pressed play.</p><p>Your voice came through sorrow and despair filling Chopper to the core. Frantically he forced himself to move. He needed to get to his crew. He crawled slowly out of the tub panting from the effort.</p><p>His hooves clicked slowly up the stairs to the deck as tears were streaming down his face. Chopper’s face twisted in agony as he saw his family laying on the deck. “Everyone..” He whispered as he knelt. “No…” </p><p>“Oh Chopper.” Whispered the green soul orb that Chopper failed to realize was Brook.</p><p>“AHHHH GHOST!” Shouted Chopper in fright before Brook could say anything else though Luffy and Zoro had started to stir.</p><p>“Luffy!” Chopper shouted forgetting about Brook rushed to him immediately checking him out. Luffy had blood from his ears which worrying Chopper. That awful noise from before was probably what did this Chopper thought as Luffy came to.</p><p>“Ch-chopper. Ugh my head.” Luffy said looking around. “Where are those Marine bastards?” Luffy said jumping up. “I need to kick their ass.” He said bringing his fist to his palm with a slam Luffy suddenly fell on his ass causing Chopper to freak.</p><p>Zoro now at least sitting up, looking around his green eye searching for everyone, He was counting in his head as he finally turned towards Luffy and Chopper…Chopper!</p><p>“OI Where is yn!” Zoro said rushing to his feet only to stumble. “Ugh.” He said as he fell flat on his face. </p><p>“Don’t move your balance is off. Your eardrums were shaken. Hard.” Chopper said as he quickly worked. “It was that noise.” Chopper said causing Luffy to look at him weird. Luffy realized Chopper was crying.</p><p>“Chopper…where is yn?” Luffy asked gently repeating Zoro’s question. Chopper biting his lip hard. </p><p>“Luffy…Zoro… I am…I’m so sorry.” He said openly crying making the rest of the crew stir in response all of them grunting with the effort of just trying to sit up as they had seen Chopper hand their captain the den den mushi. Letting the message play once more. </p><p>“Thank you so much for everything. It was fun…being free…But…if…you want…if I’m worth it…can…you please…come save me…again?” Yn’s voice echoing throughout the all to empty ship now. </p><p>Everyone reacted differently. Nami started to sob along with the already crying Chopper. Usopp gritting his teeth. Sanji went into rage mode cussing out the marines. Robin, Franky, and Brook were silently looking at the two men before them. Luffy had been clutching his fists as he screamed about kicking that weird voice dude’s ass. </p><p>Robin was worried about Zoro the most though. He hadn’t moved or said anything. Robin narrowed her eyes as she shouted out Zoro’s name. Causing the entire crew to look at their swordsmen, who had just plunged his sword in his hand. Luffy had just watched while everyone else had tried to rush over including Chopper. </p><p>“Get back.” Zoro shouted as everyone tried to crowd him. “Captain.” Zoro said panting. “I failed her. I broke my promise to her…” Zoro said causing the crew to quiet themselves down once more. As they looked in horror, only Luffy’s eyes remained on his friend. </p><p>“We’ll get her back Zoro.” Luffy said smiling as Zoro just nodded. “So let’s go find her.” Luffy said as the crew got their asses in gear to go save their friend.</p><p>-Aboard the Navy Ship-</p><p>You were placed in the lieutenant’s room as soon as you were put on board the ship. The white robe was all you had with you. </p><p>You glowered at Cartos who was placed as your bodyguard while they had gathered up the rest of the marines. True to their word at least they had left your crew alone. </p><p>The panic hadn’t left you, but you knew no matter what they did to you it was better than the mast-auctioneer. You thought. You sat on the floor with your knees to your chest as you pictured everyone. Without hesitating they had saved you, then they had welcomed you…home, you thought ‘I had a home with them.’ </p><p>The dark thoughts swirled once again causing an eternal conflict but this time something was different. The dark thoughts were…somehow quieter. They were still screaming but you pictured everyone again. There was light now.</p><p>“Hope.” You whispered to yourself causing Cartos to give you a look. </p><p>“There is no hope for you.” He said looking at you. Snapping your head up you met his gaze once more. “You’re going to be handed over to Doflomingo you understand that don’t you.” He said. </p><p>The panic flared again. You knew that man well. He’s the reason for your many scars. You gritted your teeth. A plead on your lips when you had remembered Zoro’s words.

</p>
<p>“I’ll never let you be a slave again yn.” The plead dying but the tears had built up as you hid your face once again allowing them to fall. ‘He will come’ You thought resolution in your heart. </p><p>It was half a day later, you were starving but refusing to beg for food, so you waited. Once the lieutenant had come into the room you could see the want in his eyes. </p><p>“You are a really pretty thing you know that.” He whispered looking you up and down as he came close enough to smell you. Your heart raced but not in panic like you thought. </p><p>The soft thumping in your chest was what you focused on. The lieutenant growing anger at your ignorance. </p><p>“Look at me bitch.” He sneered pulling your head up to him. The jerk motion caused you neck to twinge but your gaze met his as he let out a harsh breath.</p><p>Anger. Your thoughts whispered. Angry he had taken you. Angry he had hurt your crew. Angry he was touching you; you slapped his hand away causing yourself to gasp. </p><p>He looked surprised. You shook in both fear and happiness. You knew you were going to be punished but you had fought back. Zoro’s words once more echoing through you. “You’re apart of our crew.”</p><p>The lieutenant grabbed your arm yanking you hard causing a whimper to come out. Yet, the fire remained as he threw you into the wall. </p><p>“I am your master now!” He sneered at you, your breath ragged as your chest heaved up and down hard.</p><p>“No.” You said. Surprising even yourself with how strong you sounded. </p><p>“What?” Asked the lieutenant as he stumbled back. </p><p>“I. Said. NO. I AM NO ONES SLAVE” You screamed, your words firmer than before. Your heart was pounding so hard you were certain it would burst forth and onto the floor. Instead it continued to pound hard and true in your chest. </p><p>The lieutenant looked towards Cartos who had merely sighed. </p><p>“Voice Fruit-Total..” Before he could utter another word, you had ran at him. Smirking he grabbed his dagger, ready to stab you when you had ran passed him and straight at the window instead. </p><p>Jumping through the window lead to thousands of cuts over your body as you splatted rather than landed on the wooden deck causing all the marines to look at you with confusion. </p><p>“What in the…”</p><p>“CATCH HER YOU MORON!” Shouted the lieutenant towards his subordinates. Looking around you cursed as you there was only marines and ocean. </p><p>The feeling of calm wrapped around you like a thick blanket as you smiled. </p><p>Luffy. Nami. Sanji. Usopp. Robin. Chopper. Brook. Franky…Zoro. Thank you for setting me free. You thought before you ran towards the one thing you could. </p><p>The ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water was cold as you felt it surround you. Your wounds set afire by the salt, but you didn’t care you thought as your strength ebbed away from you. </p><p>Curse of the devil-fruit you thought remembering when you had been force feed the fruit by Doflamingo. </p><p>Ten years ago-</p><p>“Go ahead girl. Eat up.” He said as he held out the yellow looking fruit. The man in the pink coat said his grinned widening to the point you thought it would split his face.<br/>
Your stomach had growled but you had a bad feeling about it. Trying to shake your head in refusal made the man angry.</p><p>Master had quickly shoved your head down to the floor causing a harsh crack against your forehead. “Stupid bitch. Take what the boss is offering.” He said as he pulled your hair back harshly causing you to yelp allowing them to shove the disgusting fruit down your throat. </p><p>The pain you felt next was intense as Doflamingo while smiling had slit your master’s wrist. Even though your master had been cut you were the one bleeding. Crying and screaming from the fresh wave of pain, the true torture started. </p><p>-Current Time-</p><p>You opened your eyes with barely enough strength left to even attempt to fight you saw the fish circling around you. Colors clashing in ways you hadn’t seen before. ‘This is good.’ You thought as you started to close your eyes allowing peace to finally come when you had seen something large swimming towards you. Something green. </p><p>Zoro! You heart pounded out the last bit of your strength giving out as he kept swimming towards you. You succumbed to the oceans grasp just before you felt the large hands grabbing you. </p><p>-Half a day ago-</p><p>“LUFFY! I see them!” Shouted Usopp who had taken watch to find the marines hat had taken you. </p><p>The crew sighed in relief as they had finally caught up to the ship. Now they just had to plan how to get you back safely. </p><p>“Let’s just go take her back.” Luffy and Zoro said when the meeting of the crew first happened causing Nami to smack them both while Robin just chuckled.</p><p>“WE CAN’T JUST FIGHT THEM HEAD ON!” Nami screamed while Zoro and Luffy held lumps to their head. </p><p>Sanji and Franky both looking at the current plans. </p><p>Robin looking at her captain who was grumbling about why they just couldn’t go and fight, smiled “Captain which boat is yn on?” She said gently causing both men to tilt their heads. </p><p>Shaking their heads lead to Nami sighing. </p><p>“This is why we can’t just attack them.” She said looking at the blueprints for the marine ship. “Problem One: We don’t know which both yn is on. Problem Two: There are at least two different devil fruit users.” She said looking at Robin remember how yn had nearly killed herself to stop her from attacking Chopper. </p><p>“One of the devil fruit users makes you do his bidding by looking at his hand. The other user is someone that uses his voice. We need to figure out how to counterattack both.” Franky said as he finished Nami’s paused statement. Which lead to all the Straw Hat’s nodding in agreement. </p><p>“So the best thing we can do is come up with a plan!” Nami said smacking her hand down on the blueprints looking at everyone. </p><p>“So solution for problem one, we use the submarine to get both Robin and Brook close enough to infiltrate. For problem two I’ll leave that up for Franky and Usopp to come up with something that can maybe distort or impair our hearing maybe even our eyesight to counter the devil fruit users!” Nami finished explaining as she sighed looking over at the captain and swordsmen. “So you understand right?” Nami asked which lead to Luffy nodding. </p><p>“Of course.” Luffy said smiling while Zoro just tsked as he walked out of the room leaving everyone worried. </p><p>Robin smiled gently, “I’ll go talk to him Luffy.” She said quietly walking after the swordsmen. </p><p>“Zoro?” She said staying away from the man giving him the space he probably needed. </p><p>“I promised her. I promised she’d never…” He trailed off the ball of failure he felt hit him hard.<br/>
Robin stayed quite in hopes he would continue. </p><p>“I failed her.” Zoro said barely above a whisper. “I failed her! She’s right in front of me and there’s nothing I can do!” Zoro said anger and hatred roaring at him, the beast clawing his stomach to where he was sure if he looked later he would see slashes in his skin. </p><p>“You didn’t fail her Zoro.” Robin said sharply making the man look at her. “We all did. It’s a shared blame. She’s in front of us and we will get her back.” She said walking up to the man and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“I’m…just…what are they doing to her Robin.” He said grabbing his hair in frustration. “She’s been free for a week and now she…” He gasped as he was wrapped up in Robin’s arms. </p><p>“She’s stronger than we’re giving her credit for Zoro. She’s been with us a week and she would have rather died than hurt Chopper.” She said reminding him of the amount of will yn had. </p><p>“She’s going to come home to us!” Luffy said causing both Robin and Zoro to jump. </p><p>“Luffy.” The both said surprised. The grin on Luffy’s face said it all. ‘She was going to come home.’ </p><p>Current Time-Straw Hat Crew</p><p>Just as the crew was about to set off with their infiltration Usopp who had been watching the marine’s activity suddenly shouted that the ship on the far left was in a panic. The entire crew went forward trying to see what was going on. </p><p>The sound of lieutenants shouting and the loud shattered of glass caught everyone attention as they had finally seen you. </p><p>“She’s alive!” Shouted Usopp and Chopper. Franky and Brook were busy jumping in joy. Nami and Robin were smiling. Leaving the monster trio to sigh in utter relief that was short lived as Usopp once again brought panic to the crew as he screamed “WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!” </p><p>Quickly looking back towards the marine ship everyone’s eyes bulged out as they had seen you jump to the ocean. </p><p>Zoro didn’t even think as he jumped in the ocean causing the rest of the group to head for the ships as the marine had now noticed their location.<br/>

</p>
<p>The water was cold as Zoro fought to get you as he dived below the surface searching desperately for you. His thought trailed over. The way you smiled the day you saw the bird. The way you looked at him during the fight. The fear and pain in your voice. </p><p>‘I won’t lose her!’ he roared in his head. As fish had encircled him something white had catch his eye. His heart stopped at the sight of you. Floating but still reaching as if you knew he was near. Zoro didn’t hesitate as he swam as hard as he could to reach you. </p><p>Your eyes barely visible to him had finally shut. </p><p>“BREATHE!” You heard his voice raging in your ear as you sputtered out the salt water. You greedily gasping for air as your felt the arms wrap around you tightly squeezing your body into over-toned muscles. </p><p>“Yn. Yn. Yn.” He whispered against your skin as Zoro pulled back enough to see that you were awake and alive. His heart pounded in his throat at the tears formed in your eyes. Your hand reaching up for his face as you pulled his face down to place a gentle but warm kiss on his chapped lips. </p><p>“I knew you’d come.” You said a smile as bright as the sun on your face as Zoro merely held you. "I was...so scared..but...I remember what...Zoro said...and I fought...back." You said your words breaking in between your coughing fits. Causing Zoro to smile at you as he pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead. </p><p>Holding you in his arms, the beast purred with satisfaction that you were safe. His heart racing as the woman that was his was back. </p><p>“Yn. I…think…I…” Zoro searching for the words very rarely used when he heard your voice. </p><p>“Zoro.” You stopped him as he looked at you with his steel eye wide as he saw the amount of blood soaking through your white gown. Your smile never leaving your face as you fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stronger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle had started the moment Zoro had jumped in the water. Luffy looking immediately for the lieutenant, Robin for the voice devil fruit user and Franky for the puppet fruit user. </p><p>“STRAW HATS!” Shouted the marines as they shot their canon fire towards the thousand sunny. </p><p>“Retrieve the girl at any cost!” Shouted the lieutenant before seeing the Straw Hat captain. The lieutenant screamed from Cartos and Pinoc, his other devil fruti user. However, not noticing that Robin and Franky were already holding them up was his fatal mistake as Luffy pulled back his fist. </p><p>Not even bothering to use his powers to punch the Lieutenant in the face, Luffy hit hard. The nasty crunch of bone was heard causing marines and the crew alike to pausing. </p><p>Seeing the lieutenant with a broken nose caused the marines to freak out. “LIEUTENANT!” They shouted out. </p><p>Robin smiled gently as she turned towards the man who had knocked out her crew before. “Voice Fruit: Resonate” Shouted Cartos making waves of high-pitched frequencies towards Robin. Laughing as the waves hit Robin but there was no reaction. </p><p>“Huh?” Cartos confused as he once again tried to use his devil fruit powers to subdue Robin who grew tired of the charade. </p><p>“Gigantos Manos!” she shouted as the giant leg appeared behind him, fear etched into his face. “Stomp!” As the giant leg came crashing down his face. </p><p>Satisfied that he was ebbed into the deck of the ship Robin turned towards Franky who had a vicious smile on his face as he used his laser beam to knock out the army of marines that Pinoc apparently hypnotized.</p><p>“How could you do that to your own people?!” Franky shouted as Pinoc laughed as his narrowed on the robotic man in front of him.</p><p>“Simple. Everyone is a puppet to me!” Pinoc said as he turned more of his fellow marines into dolls. </p><p>Franky gritting his teeth in anger as he hooked his right arm back. “STRONG RIGHT!” He said blowing past the puppet marines and with a sickening squish Franky broke Pinoc nose as his metal fist connected to his face sending him flying towards the ocean. </p><p>Luffy was now the only one who needed to defeat the Lieutenant. The captain of your crew stared hard at the quivering man before him. Lieutenant’s eyes wide with fear as his last two strong subordinates were defeated. </p><p>“Pl..pl…please…I…just…” The words tumbled out of the lieutenant’s mouth as he stared up at the Rubber man. </p><p>“You hurt my friend.” Luffy said cracking his knuckles.</p><p>“Have…mercy please!” He begged.</p><p>“Mercy?” Luffy said his voice lowly growling. “Did you have mercy on yn?” He asked the look in his eyes told the lieutenant that lying wasn’t an option. </p><p>“She is nothing more than a whore!” Lieutenant shouted anger overriding his fear. ‘She’s meant to be a slave! So why! Why do you out of people care what happens to one stupid slave bitch!” He shouted. The Straw Hat crew going quiet as their anger boiled out. </p><p>“She’s not a slave.” Luffy said quietly, him lifting his hat up to meet the Lieutenant eye to eye. “She’s Zoro’s soul mate and our precious friend.” He said as his fist collided with the lieutenant leaving a deep imprint on the shit heads face. </p><p>-2 weeks later-</p><p>“One more time yn!” Zoro shouted as he went to strike you with his bare hand. You grunted from the weight of his strike but managed to block most of it. Causing a soft smile on his face to form which in turned made you blush. </p><p>You had begged and pleaded with Zoro the moment you woke up to train you. You thought back.</p><p>“I want to be strong to fight like everyone else!” You shouted which immediately made Zoro quirk his eyebrow. An apology on your lips but then he just said okay.</p><p>His deep voice reverberated through you as you nodded. “Okay.” </p><p>Zoro after he left the infirmary walked with his head down until he reached the crow’s nest and once inside he let out a loud laugh as he remembered your face. You had not only looked at him without fear but had screamed at him. “My woman sure is strong huh.” He said to himself. </p><p>So here you were two weeks later learning the basics of self-defense. </p><p>Zoro had noticed you had dropped your guard which anybody else would have lightly scolded however she wanted, no needed, to be prepared for the real world. Though her world was already hell he thought with disdain. So, he gently bopped her on her head making her jump and somewhat shrivle up causing that same feeling of disgust to sit in his chest. </p><p>Your quickly came back to your senses as you realized Zoro was looking at you with that sad look again. You had flinched and shrunk yourself down. You thought bitterly. Zoro hadn’t wanted to make you feel scared you knew that almost better than anyone else. Yet, here he was doing the thing that he hated most just because you asked him too. </p><p>“Zoro. I’m sorry.” You said your eyes meeting his with no hesitation or fear. “I let my guard down and I flinched.” Your words washing over him trying to soothe the guilt. </p><p>“It’s okay yn. You are still trying to deal with things.” He said calmly as his green eye leveled with you. You had shaken your head in response. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. I can’t always be a slave or a victim. I need to be strong to protect myself and my family.” You said smiling. “So again?” You asked getting into your stance. Making the man you were attached to bare his teeth in a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chopper had examined you over again making sure physically no new injuries occurred or that your old wounds weren’t bothered. When he gave you the all clear you had jumped up with excitement. “Thanks Chopper!” You said leaving the room. Chopper frowned though; he was still worried about your mental health though. </p><p>You were smiling and talking more with the crew. Though you were making progress that by normal standards would have been exemplary, Chopper was worried. </p><p>“I think yn is doing too much.” Chopper said to Luffy as quietly as they could while starring at the subject of their conversation training with Zoro. </p><p>“She looks okay to me.” Luffy said, not dismissing the doctor but truly not understanding the worry. </p><p>“Luffy. People like her don’t just get over trauma. Not with what she’s lived through…” Chopper said looking down bitterly also. “Luffy she has a problem with her mental health and she’s either ignoring it or….” Chopper couldn’t finish the statement. </p><p>Luffy twisted his head looking at you with Zoro. You smiled widened as Zoro slashed towards you. You dodging it causing even the stoic swordsman to smile. </p><p>“I think she’s fine. She's trying.” Luffy said allowing Chopper to look him in the face. “She’s getting stronger for a reason.” He said placing a hand on his own angry scar. </p><p>Chopper looked at Luffy still worried. “If something happens though…” Chopper said when Luffy patted his head. </p><p>“We’ll protect her. Plus, we have a great doctor on board.” Luffy said easily. </p><p>Your voice ringing across the deck. “Zoro!” You said smiling towards the green man. As you once again were able to dodge the next attack. “How am I doing?” You asked while Zoro looked at you. The smile he gave you made your heart throb. </p><p>“You’re doing great baby girl.” Zoro said causing the heat from your face burn a thousand times worse. </p><p>Putting you head down to avoid his gaze would have worked if he hadn’t walked over to you, with gentle fingers he lifted you head back placing a chaste kiss on you lips. </p><p>The world stopped for all of three seconds before an overly excited Usopp came running to the front of the deck where you two had been training. Zoro let go with an audible and disappointed sigh made you feel weird. A fluttering feeling entered you stomach as your hand held tighter onto Zoro’s. </p><p>“I think…” You started but decided against it. Shaking your head towards the swordsmen who had quirked his eye brow to stare at you. </p><p>Usopp waited until you had looked back at him a giant smile on his face. “Look!” He shouted as he held out what looked like Nami’s baton only it had a long point in the middle and two slightly shorter points on the side. </p><p>“What is this?” You asked as he thrusted them into your hands.</p><p>“It’s called a Sai. It’s apparently a self-defense weapon. Try it out.” He said as Zoro just looked at the two of you. Jealous at the way Usopp was looking at you, the beast clawed in his stomach. Your voice broke the tension in Zoro though. </p><p>“Oh my!” You said as you easily moved with them. The light way feeling to them made you smile. What peaked your interest though was the tips. </p><p>“Hey Usopp.” You said gently causing the sniper to look at you. “What is this?” You asked pointing to the tips of the blade. </p><p>“Oh that. It’s to electrocute your opponents.” He said making you feel numb as a memory surfaced. </p><p>-Five Years Ago-</p><p>“Again.” Said the voice, your tears running down your face as you felt the jolt once again going down your body. Your muffled screams caused the men to laugh at you. “You’re still awake huh?” Asked the man as the shock stopped for a moment. “Turn it up.” He said his hand trailing up your naked body. “I’m curious to see how much you can truly handle.” He said before moving away from you. </p><p>“Again.” </p><p>-Back to the present-</p><p>“Aren’t I just amazing!” Usopp said excitedly rubbing his nose as his own compliment. </p><p>Zoro noticed right away the way your were holding the handles to tightly before just nodding your head. His green eye narrowed as you had just nodded before quietly muttering “Excuse me.” Your steps were quick with made both men look at you funnily. </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Usopp said as Zoro just shook his head and proceeded to follow you. </p><p>You had managed to make it to the bathroom before throwing up. The tears in your eyes falling as you clutched at the toilet bowl. Flushing the toilet you had tried to stand but your legs gave out making you fall into the wall. </p><p>“Stop. Stop. Stop.” You muttered lightly hitting your head on the wall. You were shaking by the time Zoro had walked in. He dropped down besides you, his eye searching your face. </p><p>“Baby girl.” He said easily as you had started to hyperventilate.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You said clawing at your arms. “I’m trying to…” You said feeling dizzy. </p><p>Zoro wrapped his arms around you gently. “Breathe baby. Deep breaths.” He said trying to get you to at least calm a little bit. You were gulping for air, you could feel the electricity in your veins. </p><p>Zoro crushed you to his chest, his heart beating calm as you were slowly calming down. Zoro soothing your hair as you had started to slow your breathing. </p><p>“Talk to me babe.” Zoro said easily as you relished in his warmth. “What triggered it?” He asked making you look at him.</p><p>“Ele…ctric..” You muttered. Zoro handed you toilet paper to blow your nose. Still silent waiting for you to finish. “They…did that to me…” You said feeling his arm tighten around you.</p><p>“Scared…of it.” You said as you had felt your body melt into Zoro’s. </p><p>“You’re scared of electrocuting people?” Zoro said watching you look away. </p><p>“I don’t want to be like them Zoro.” You said once again looking at him. The look of determination in them blew Zoro away as you continued talking. </p><p>“I don’t want to torture people. I know Usopp meant well but I… I want to be stronger to protect myself but not at the expense of hurting someone else like that.” You said. </p><p>Zoro closed his eye and sighed causing you to tilt your head. “You’re not them yn.” He said keeping his face towards the ceiling. “You know that there are bad people in this world. Think like this.” He said as he looked back down towards you, “You’re stopping bad people from hurting someone else.” He said.</p><p>You looked surprised at him. “Use it to stop bad people…” You said trailing off. “I can help people.” You said clutching your fist, turning back towards him you gave him a smile. <br/>Zoro couldn’t help but think even in this moment you were adorable. He looked at your red eyes, puffy nose and cracked lips. ‘Perfect’ He thought ‘You’re fucking perfect.’</p><p>Your eyes widened as Zoro lowered his head to you. His lips briefly touching yours before you pushed him away red in the face.</p><p>“I need to brush my teeth!” You said suddenly standing up with Zoro just smiling at you with a blush on your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt frustrated at yourself. Things were still making you panic as you were walking around the ship just wandering when you ran into Nami and Robin. </p><p>“Hey Yn.” They both said worry etched into their faces which only made you feel worse. </p><p>“Hi guys.” You said easily mumbling and once again feeling out of place.</p><p>“You okay?” Nami asked as she slowly approached you causing you to bite at your lip. </p><p>Robin was watching you, not in suspicion but in understanding. “Yn. Have some tea with us in the library. It’s quiet there.” She said easily making Nami look at her. </p><p>You just tagged along with them as you three made your way to the library. </p><p>“Did you have another panic attack Yn?” Robin asked bluntly as Nami placed a cup in front of you making you look down in fear. Fear of them thinking you were weak and replaceable.</p><p>Nami watched you with concern as you hadn’t moved. “Yn.” Nami starred but Robin cut her off. </p><p>“You’re felling ashamed that something got to you again.” She stated making you look up. Your shock evident in your face. </p><p>“How…” You started but quickly looked back down their gazes to much. </p><p>“Because we suffer from it to.” Robin said easily. Making you once again look up at them. Nami just smiled gently as she sipped her tea while Robin was still looking at you with her clear blue eyes. </p><p>“Y..you guys do…” You said fiddling your thumbs under the table. “But you guys are all so strong…” You said not comprehending how these beautiful but incredibly strong people could go through this. </p><p>“Yn. Let me tell you a story about my village.” Nami said as she began to tell you about her hometown. </p><p>“I was with another pirate crew.” She started her hand going to the tangerine tattoo tracing the faint scars on her arm showing you what appeared to be stab wounds.</p><p>“Nami?” You were about to ask when she continued to explain.</p><p>“I was working for a fishman named Arlong. He forced me to bear him mark.” She said her eyes going void as she continued to tell you about the savagery she lived through. How Arlong killed her mother. How she was forced to collect money to save her people. </p><p>“Wait so why how did you get away!” You exclaimed so entranced in the story that Robin couldn’t help but smile a little. </p><p>“Luffy saved me the same way Zoro saved you.” She said smiling at the memory. </p><p>“He did?” You asked in awe of the rubber man all over again. </p><p>“Yupp!” She said smiling. “He kicked Arlong’s ass and destroyed their dreams of being ‘king of the pirates’” She said in quotes as you were now grinning with her. </p><p>“Wow.” You said taking a sip of tea. Relaxing into the chair. </p><p>“But yn.” Nami said once again allowing a small smile on her face to stay as she looked down. “I still have nightmares…and I still really detest fishmen.” She said looking at you. “I was saved, I’ve been helped, I’ve gotten stronger…but I still deal with it every day.” She said gently placing her hand on yours. “It doesn’t go away. You just learn to deal with it better every day.” She said looking at Robin who smiled. </p><p>“I’ve been alive for thirty years, yn and the events I’ve witnessed when I was eight still haunt me as well.” Robin said, as she began her own story. </p><p>“Do you know about poneglyphs?” She asked causing you to tilt your head, trying to mimic the word. </p><p>“Po..ni..eu..glphis?” You said absolutely butchering the word causing Robin to smile as she resounded out the word for you. </p><p>“Pon-e-glpyhs.” She said as you resounded it out causing both women to grin. </p><p>“What’s that?” You asked finally feeling accomplished at learning a new word. </p><p>“It’s the history of this world.” Robin said telling you about the Void era and how people, her people, could read them. </p><p>“Wow…so you really are special.” You said looking at the woman with more admiration. </p><p>“You could say that.” Robin said her eyes never leaving your face. </p><p>“So special that my home and my mother was slaughter.” She said her tone blank as you started apologizing. </p><p>“Robin I’m so sorry…I shouldn’t…” She stopped you with a raised hand and a shake of her head. </p><p>“It’s okay.” She said simply as she continued to tell you about Ohara. “The government used what’s called ‘Buster Call’ it’s a merciless attack that slaughters everything. I escaped because a friend helped me.” She said making you feel more guilt. </p><p>“You both have gone through so much.” You said digging your nail into your palm. Your time in the cell seemed so mild compared to them. </p><p>“Don’t do that.” Both women said causing you to look up in fear. Realizing you must have said that out loud. </p><p>“Don’t ever compare our pain to yours.” Robin said harshly causing you to tear up. </p><p>“I’m sorry your right you have had it so much worse than me…so I shouldn’t…” You whole body shaking as both women reached out causing you to flinch waiting for the punishment. </p><p>“Yn.” They both said gently as their hands touched your face cupping it making you look at them. </p><p>“That’s not what we meant.” Nami said looking at you. </p><p>“Your pain is justified. You lived through very traumatic stuff.” Robin said. </p><p>“There’s no way to compare pain when it’s all in it’s own category.” Nami said. </p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows not understanding.</p><p>“Yn.” Robin started. “Here’s an example. When two people get stabbed for example person A gets stabbed in the gut and person b gets stabbed in the arm, who do you think has the worse pain?” She asked looking at you. </p><p>You thought about it for a moment before answering. “The man that got stabbed in the stomach.” You said assured of your answer when Robin just smiled. </p><p>“Wrong they both feel the pain of the sword.” Robin said. Making your eyes widened in realization. </p><p>“They…both..feel the pain of the sword…” You said tears filling your eyes. Both women got up to hold you as you started to cry.</p><p>The overwhelming weight of just trying to prove your place on the crew was lifted as you continued to cry until pure exhaustion got to you. You feel asleep being cradled by the two women. </p><p>“Zoro you can come in now.” Robin said easily surprising Nami. </p><p>“Eh. Zoro?” She said looking around to see the green haired man standing outside the library door. </p><p>“When did he get there?” Nami asked the older woman. </p><p>“He’s been there the whole time.” Robin said chuckling as he just starred at the you, your sleeping face gentle and peaceful. </p><p>“She still feels like she has to do everything quickly.” Robin said turning towards the swordsmen. </p><p>His eye going soft as he brushed a piece of hair away from your face causing you to mumble something about warm touches causing Zoro’s heart to swell more than it already had. </p><p>“Ne, Zoro. Why don’t you take her to bed?” Nami asked a chuckle erupting when Zoro turned beet red. </p><p>“What…I…um..” Zoro sputtered. </p><p>“I think she means so she can sleep in bed Zoro.” Robin said with a chuckle. </p><p>“Oh…yeah..” Zoro said scratching his head. Looking away. </p><p>“You haven’t even told her your feelings. So don’t expect to just start making love to her.” Robin said laughing at his obvious thought process. </p><p>“She knows how I feel about her.” Zoro said gently picking your unconscious body up. </p><p>“Zoro. She’s lived her whole life in a cage. She doesn’t know anything. She’s just learning about the world.” Nami said making Zoro look at her. His face scrunched up as if he was trying to find an argument against that. </p><p>Instead he grunted in acknowledgment at Nami as he turned to walk away. You pressed safely in his chest. </p><p>Once he knew he was out of ear shot of both women he pressed a kiss against your forehead as he whispered. </p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Worth the Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had heard the words, but your mind couldn’t process it.  Zoro had spoken softly to you as he continued slowly walking towards your room. </p><p>Zoro couldn’t help but smirk when he felt the small falter of your breath. </p><p>“You gonna pretend to be asleep baby girl?” He asked as he looked down at you, your face on fire. </p><p>You opened your eye just enough to see his amused smirk. </p><p>“You’re adorable babe.” He said as he kissed your forehead. </p><p>You couldn’t help but snuggle into his warmth more. You thought about your relationship with him. From the moment you had met, you had been his. There wasn’t a choice. The weird bond you two had. </p><p>“Ne. Zoro.” You said causing him to hum an answer as he finally made it down to your room. “If this feeling between us wasn’t here…would you still love me…” You asked making him stop as the door swung behind him. </p><p>His steel green eye barring down on you as a shark like smile appeared. “You are mine yn. Bond or no bond. You. Are. Mine.” He said making your heart falter. </p><p>Zoro searched your eyes that were open wide. “I’m yours?” You said repeating the words looking down suddenly. </p><p>Zoro could tell something was wrong by the way you went quiet, so he set you down on the bed forcing your face up to him. </p><p>Tears in your eyes, he kissed your cheeks as he licked the tears away. </p><p>“Tell me baby.” He said gently. </p><p>“I’m….so happy.” You said throwing your arms around his neck causing you to press your body against his. </p><p>Zoro was thrown off guard by your answer. </p><p>“I’m yours.” You said your voice going soft but your eyes are what made him suspicious as you tried to reach his mouth to kiss him.</p><p>Zoro stopped you, “Baby girl.” He said making you look at him. “You’re mine in the sense of ‘I love you and I don’t want anything to take away your affections for me much less be able to call you baby-girl and kiss you the way I do.’” He said trying to explain to you that you being his still did not supersede you being a free individual. </p><p>“Zoro…can we make…love?” You asked him looking at him with clear determination. “I know that sex is supposed to hurt but I’m okay with it if it’s you.” You said making the man look at you with a weird expression.</p><p>“Sex isn’t supposed to hurt yn.” Zoro said quietly. “You weren’t having sex with those monsters.” He said as he cupped your face. “You were raped.” He said as he gently kissed your forehead. </p><p>Confusion entered your mind, “But I was owned.” You said easily making his fingers twitch slightly. </p><p>“I wasn’t a person until you saved me Zoro.” You said easily bringing your own hand to his making him look at you. “So sex, rape…whatever the term is…it made no difference.” You said making him look at you sadly. </p><p>“It does make a difference yn. Nobody in this world has the right to another’s body without consent.” He said as you looked at him softly.</p><p>“So then show me the difference.” You said your voice going soft and alluring. Making him falter for a second.</p><p>“If I…we…” He said his face bright red. “You would need to consent to everything.” He said leaving no room to argue. “Everything I do I will explain and go slow. Anything you don’t like you say immediately. You say stop and I will. Do you understand?” Zoro said as your mouth went dry at the look that now entered his eye. The heat of want was clear. </p><p>You nodded as he pressed a quick kiss to your lips. “Good girl.” He said briskly before pushing you on the bed gently.</p><p>“I’m going to undress you now okay?” He asked you as you just nodded looking at him with your wide eyes.</p><p>He removed his hand carefully from your face as he looked you in the eyes once more just to make sure. </p><p>“Anything you don’t like…” He said trailing off. </p><p>“I say stop and you will.” You said making the large man grin. </p><p>“Good girl.” He said before kissing your lips as he brought his hands down to your pliant body. </p><p>You moaned against the feeling of large hands running down your body, gentle…carefully. His fingers undoing the lace to the dress to allow it to fall. Self-conscious getting to you as you tried to cover your hideous body full of scars. </p><p>“Let me see you baby girl.” Zoro said causing you to shutter. </p><p>“But I’m hideous.” You said looking away from him, ashamed at how weak you still were. Zoro was having none of it. </p><p>“You’re a survivor Yn. You’re absolutely fucking gorgeous.” Zoro said as he brought your head back towards him planting a soft kiss against your plush lips. His mouth moving slowly against you causing sensation between your legs. </p><p>Zoro seeming to know this as he pressed his body against you harder. Making you gasp at the feeling of all of him against you. His cock ached just looking at you.</p><p>“Zo…ro..” You mumbled once again pulling away feeling unsure. Fear was once again overriding you and you hated it. </p><p>“Yn.” Zoro said breaking you out of your thoughts as you wide eyes looked at him. </p><p>“We’re going to take it slow. I’m going to show you want making love is really like.” He said his fingers massing at your neck and shoulders as you pressed your forehead to his naked chest in admiration for how truly skilled his fingers were. </p><p>He continued massing your body as he laid you gently on the bed. His mouth now back on yours as you felt his weight on top of you causing an internal panic attack. </p><p>Zoro felt you tense up again, so he stopped his kissing as he waited for you to breath. Your eyes full of frustration as your tears built up. </p><p>“I’m so..” Your apology cut short when you gently but firmly gripped your wrist.</p><p>“Don’t apologize my love.” His whispered against your fevered skin. “We’re going to go at your pace.” He said smiling at you causing you to once again groan at your lack of control over your fears. </p><p>He couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew it would take time before you were ready for a full on love-making session but you were worth the wait. </p><p>“We’ll stop here.” Zoro told you causing panic to swell in your chest. He wasn’t satisfied and you couldn’t have that.</p><p>Zoro stood up from the bed to go a relieve himself of the hard on you caused when your hand shot out to his making him stumble back to the bed where you had quickly got on top of him. </p><p>“Wait Yn.” Zoro said but you were seized with panic, his voice no longer reaching you as you had tried to push his cock inside you. </p><p>Zoro’s hold on your hips prevented it though. “Baby girl. Shhh. It’s okay.” He said as you were struggling tears falling from your eyes as you were looking desperately at him. </p><p>“You’re hard…I don’t want to disappoint you…” You said breaking the man’s heart. </p><p>“Yn. You are not a disappointment. Far from it.” He said but the panic was still there. </p><p>“I don’t want to feel them anymore.” You said. Causing the world to stop as you looked at him. “I’m your but you haven’t claimed me. Not truly. At night I can still feel their disgusting hands on me. I just want Zoro’s hands, Zoro’s kisses, Your marks. Please…” You said making the man before you powerless.</p><p>“Yn…if we do this…” Zoro started feeling you shake against him. “I just want to do this right baby I want your first time with me to be really good so you can’t forget it.” He said as his grip loosened on you just enough to have you straddle his stomach.</p><p>“I won’t take you like this because you’re not ready.” He said brining you down for a kiss your tears mingling in with his tongue. Soon breaking the kiss he smiled at you. He maneuvered you so now you were lying down next to him as he grabbed a blanket and threw it over you two. </p><p>“Nap.” Zoro said easily as your tears had dried making you smile softly.</p><p>“Thank you Zoro.” You said making him mumble something as he was already falling asleep. You smiled as you were envolped in this mans warmth. </p><p>“Oh and Zoro…I might not know a lot of things…but I do know that I love you too.” You said as you closed your eyes a smirk appearing on his face as he pulled you in closer sleep enveloped you quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were kissing Zoro gently at first, running your fingers through his green hair making him sigh in pleasure against your breasts. Your mouth trailing along his face making his hands curl harder around your waists. </p><p>You moaned against the feeling of his hard-thick cock throbbing against your legs. The way his one eye stared ravenous down your marred body made you believe you were uniquely beautiful. </p><p>“Yn…” He whispered as your eyes searched his, the want in them threatened to drown you. ‘Please…” Came his words as he tried not to move more than you were ready for, you nodded. </p><p>“Zoro…I want to feel all of you.” You said causing the man to grin. His hands trailing your sides before coming to your ass, a squeeze on both cheeks made you squeak causing a small chuckle. </p><p>“You’re adorable baby.” He said nuzzling into your throat. You lifted your head as requested to allow the man underneath you to suck at the soft skin making you shutter as he used his hands to rub your thighs. “Please…I can’t take anymore. Zoro said placing fevered touches along your body. </p><p>He smirked as he peppered your face with kisses. “Of course, baby girl.” He said as he kissed down your body licking at your perky nipples making you buck into him. </p><p>You sighed with pleasure at his hands menstruating on your breast and ass. </p><p>“Zoroooo.” You moaned.</p><p>“Who?” The voice asked making your heart stop and body run cold. The voice was all to familiar.</p><p>“Ma…aster…” You whimpered when the man raised his head up. Cold and merciless eyes replaced the warm steel one you had just been staring at. </p><p>His hand came around your throat like a vice making you gasp.</p><p>“Thought you could kill me huh?” He said as he sneered pinning you to your back. </p><p>Panic etched into your bones. “Ma…ster…I…” </p><p>“Shut up honey.” He sneered as he looked at you. “Thought you could give away what was mine huh…” He said as he trailed a crooked finger down your body. </p><p>“Please….no…” You said struggling to get free. </p><p>You felt the sharp pain on his fingers digging into your flesh. </p><p>“I want what’s mine!” He snarled. </p><p>You awoke gasping for air and looking around you in a panic. You recognized the room as yours aboard the ship. You gulped in air as you turned to look at Zoro, but he was no longer there. Trying to calm down you drew your knees up when you winced. </p><p>Looking at your thighs you saw a bruise forming, fingers marks that weren’t Zoro’s, you sobbed. </p><p>“No..” You said hearing your master’s voice laughing in your head. </p><p>You got dressed once the pain subsided enough for you to move as you left the room it was breaking dawn. You walked along the deck to the crow’s nest hoping to find Zoro. <br/>Instead you climbed the latter only to find Brook. </p><p>“Oh Brook.” You said disappointment evident on your face made Brook chuckle.</p><p>“Looking for Zoro yn-chan?” He said gently as you finished climbing into the tower. </p><p>You just nodded at him drawing your legs up again.</p><p>“Everything okay?” He asked looking at you with concern. </p><p>You wanted to tell him…but you would get told you were crazy. </p><p>“It’s nothing Brook.” You said softly trying to give him a smile but it just made you feel worse. </p><p>“You know if there’s anything bothering you whether it’s something small or big I’ll listen.” He said gently. Keeping his stare gentle as possible. </p><p>“I…um…I just had a bad dream.” You said making him look you in the face. </p><p>He stayed silent in hopes you’d continue but you didn’t. </p><p>He picked up the book he was reading once again a comfortable silence built between you two. As you looked at the cover of the book.</p><p>“Um…Brook..” You said breaking the silence as you scooted closer to him. </p><p>“Yes Yn-chan?” He asked looking back at your curious gaze. </p><p>“I…um…what are you reading?” You asked trying to make letters turn to word. </p><p>“It’s called Poems of old.” He said showing you the pages he was reading. You bit at your lip.</p><p>“Can…you read it out loud?” You asked feeling guilty for asking. </p><p>“Yn-chan…can you not read?” He asked softly making you look down in shame. </p><p>“I can read my name…but I wasn’t taught after my mother sold me…” You said your weaknesses exceeding any strengths you’ve gained. </p><p>You waited for the taunts like your master would spew but nothing close came from Brook’s lips. </p><p>He smiled at you as he began to read out loud. </p><p>“Ode to the ghost who marks my dreams.<br/>Haunting me so desperately,<br/>Find your peace as I’ve found mine<br/>Leave your presence all behind.”</p><p>Brook read as turned the book to you so as he said the words again you could recognize them. </p><p>You stared at the poem, blinking as you began to laugh. </p><p>“The world really is strange huh Brook?” You asked as he joined in on your laughing. </p><p>“How so Yn-chan?” He asked after you both calmed down. </p><p>“Just…that poem was what I needed to hear.” You said smiling as you looked out the crow’s nest to see the island was now a lot closer than it was before. </p><p>“Hopefully we get to dock soon. I think land would be awesome right now.” You said as you stood up. </p><p>“Hey Brook thank you for letting me stay with you.” You said making the man chuckle. </p><p>“Of course, yn-chan. We’re a family on this ship.” He said as you lifted the hatch only to see a steel eye full of worry peering at you. </p><p>“Zoro?” You said surprised as the look of worry was replaced with relief. </p><p>“Why are you up here yn?” He asked as he finished climbing in. He stood and wrapped you in his arms. </p><p>“I…um…Zoro can’t breath.” You said making Brook chuckle as he got up to walk to the hatch. </p><p>“I’ll go wake up the others.” He said slipping down the hatch quietly. </p><p>“I couldn’t find you yn.” Zoro said once Brook was fully gone.</p><p>“I’m right here.” You said as he eased up and kissed your lips. </p><p>“I thought I made you run off.” He said as he looked at you, you merely shook your head.</p><p>“I woke up and couldn’t find you.” You said easily making him frown. </p><p>“I was in the restroom.” Zoro said as you both sat on the couch. </p><p>“Oh.” You said slightly giggling. “I thought you were up here.” You said holding his hand.</p><p>“Yn.” He said looking at you with concern again. “I truly do love you.” He said as he leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>You went to meet his lips when the shadow behind him morphed into your dead master. </p><p>You trembled as Zoro stopped the kiss.</p><p>“Yn?” He said letting you go. “Did I mess up?” Zoro asked making you blink and the shadow was gone as you reached for him.</p><p>“Of course not Zoro. You’re wonderful with me.” You said. Looking at the wall behind him. “I’m just still waking up I guess.” You said when you heard the excited exclaims from your Captain as about the island. </p><p>“Shall we go down?” You asked holding your hand out to him while Zoro had a weird look to his face as he was staring at your leg. </p><p>“Yn? What happened?” He asked making you look down to see the visible bruise of fingers. </p><p>“Nothing!” You shouted. “I must of done this in my sleep.” You said trying to convince him. </p><p>“Yn..” Zoro trailed off thinking he did that to you. </p><p>“It’s fine Zoro. It’s nothing. Promise.” You said as you pulled down your shorts. “let’s go.” You said missing the look of guilt across his face. </p><p>“Yeah.” Was all he said. You were heading down when you peered at the shadow that once again appeared gritting your teeth you continued to go towards the deck. </p><p>The laughter ringing in your head. </p><p>“You won’t escape me honey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Blame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro could tell by the way you were that there was something bothering you, but he hadn’t dared question it yet. </p><p>He stared at you at breakfast the way you were playing with your food, he was fairly certain that Sanji and Robin had noticed it too. </p><p>“Yn-chan is the food not to your liking?” Sanji asked quietly once most of the crew was gone. </p><p>“No…I…um…I’m just not hungry.” You said with a smile that noticeably did not met your eyes. </p><p>Robin sipped at her tea, watching you with concern. She was about to speak when the yell of “Hurry up!” Broke through the quiet table. </p><p>Everyone jumped to their captain’s commands as they quickly made their way out the room. Zoro grabbed your arm though as the last of the crew walked out to the deck. </p><p>“Yn. What’s wrong?” Zoro asked his voice soft but demanding you for an answer. </p><p>“Nothing Zoro. I’m fine.” You said looking at the floor, trying to force breath into your lungs. </p><p>“You’re lying.” He said. Anger seeping from him, “You can lie to everyone else but not me.” He said tightening his grip causing you to cry out and flinch. </p><p>“Zoro.” You said finally looking up with tears in your eyes. His own eyes widened in surprise at his actions as he let you go quickly. </p><p>“Yn…I..I don’t know…” Zoro stumbled out his words when Luffy once again shouted for you two causing Zoro to shout out and you to wipe at your tears. </p><p>“Hurry up!” Luffy said his excitement outweighing the tension as you turned to the door. Zoro wanted to reach out to you again but he let you leave. </p><p>He soon followed which did not go unnoticed by Nami or Robin. </p><p>Everyone else was to excited though to care as the ship was about to be docked. </p><p>“Okay everyone listen we’re going to restock for supplies.” Sanji started as you stared at the island. We will break off into groups of four.” He said placing the sticks in a cup. Making you turn towards the rattling of the cup. </p><p>“Yn-chan go ahead and pick.” He said worry and gentleness seeping from his voice. </p><p>Your hand shook as you picked a stick with blue on it and waited for the rest of the group to draw theirs. </p><p>“Those with red are going to the island for food, those with green are going for the clothes and papers we need, red is going to explore the island and those with blue stay with the ship.” Nami said as you were both happy in the fact that you were stuck with the boat but disappointed that Zoro got to go explore with Luffy and Franky. </p><p>“Do you want to trade with me Yn?” Usopp asked as you shock your head. </p><p>“No I appreciate it though Usopp.” You said gently. You needed to breath and think away from everyone else. </p><p>“I’ll be okay.” You said to Chopper who was now asking you before leaving to gather the medicine they would need. </p><p>Chopper had his doubt but trusted you enough to still leave with everyone else. Zoro was the last one to leave though Luffy had already forged on ahead. </p><p>“Yn…” Zoro started out but as you looked at him, he lost his voice. The sadness that were so clear in your eyes left him feeling horrible for scaring you like that. <br/>“Zoro come on!” Franky shouted leaving no room for argument. </p><p>Zoro gave you one last look before walking away. Your heart grew heavier as his heavy footsteps were slowly getting quieter. </p><p>You sighed looking around the empty ship as you walked over to the weights that you had been using to practice with. </p><p>The fresh ocean air and the quiet put your mind at ease but you couldn’t help but think about the shadow that appeared. </p><p>“I must have dreamt it.” You said to yourself as you focused on thrusting the weight like a sword.</p><p>You continued to practice until it was almost sunset, which made you worried about your crew. As nobody had returned or called on the den-den mushi.</p><p>“I wonder where they are…” You trailed off your question when you heard a scream from somewhere in the woods. You hesitated leaving the ship, but when you heard the scream again you sprang into action. </p><p>Grabbing the sais that Usopp made you, you headed into the forest looking for the person in trouble. You scanned the forest trying to find any trail or lead when you heard the scream once more. </p><p>Taking off to the left you continued to call out for the person. </p><p>“WHERE ARE YOU? I’M HERE TO HELP YOU!” You screamed making the birds fly off from there trees when you heard the snapping of branches behind you. </p><p>You turned towards the noise when you saw a bleeding Nami. Panic and anger coursed through your veins as you ran to your friend. </p><p>“NAMI!” You yelled catching her stumbling body. Blood was pouring out from her stomach and mouth as she looked at you. </p><p>“Nami what happened?” You asked tears in your eyes as you felt the stings of some of the smaller wounds using your med-med fruit. The gapping hole in her stomach refused to close though. </p><p>A sob broke out as Nami’s brown eyes bore into yours. Anger. Resent. Hatred. You could visibly feel her wrath in depth of her eyes when her lips moved. Trying to choke out her dying words they made your body turn to stone. As Nami took her last breath the words pounded into your skull like a whip slicing through your skin. </p><p>“This is all your fault.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Im so sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys quick update! </p><p>I know I haven't posted in almost two months. I did not mean to be away so long. I had several deaths in the family due to covid and also the loss of my unborn child. </p><p>It has hit me very hard and unfortunately I was going through a very bad depression. I hope to come back within the next few days and posting again. </p><p>Thank you all for the love and support you guys have continued to show me throughout all of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Found You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello Everyone. <br/>I just wanted to say before you read this chapter that I am so thankful for all of you guys. I can't tell you how much your support means to me and I am very sorry about such a long absence from this site. I will be posting one chapter about every two weeks for now. i am still dealing with depression and trying to cope with all the losses my family and I have been dealt. </p><p>Thank you for your love and support!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami’s words cut into you like a knife as you staggered under the weight of her breathless body. </p><p>“Nami…why is this happening?” You asked tears falling endlessly down your face as you continued to follow the blood splatters hoping to find the rest of your crew. </p><p>“Everyone…where are you?” You asked to the void of the island. You continued your path forward. You stumbled once again losing your balance completely this time. </p><p>Panic rose to your throat as you tried to keep Nami’s body from hitting the ground. You hit the ground hard as you gasped in pain from the slice into your elbow. You hit your head on the rocks making you cry out as you tried to protect Nami.</p><p>You continued to roll down the ravine, you could feel the pain but held fast as tight as you could. You finally stopped when the ravine met another incline. <br/>“Fuck.” You muttered trying to catch your breath. You looked at Nami and gasped. </p><p>Now laying on top of you was Luffy’s body.  </p><p>“Luffy….” You whimpered out, his brown eyes were opened and turning grey. You shook your head to clear your thoughts. “No…this…Nami…” You said looking around. You were holding Nami. Nami’s body was just here. </p><p>You tried getting up but your leg gave out on you causing your to cry out in agony. You saw the broken skin with a piece of bone sticking out. You whimpered as you touched it. You looked at the body of Luffy with your hands shaking as you reached out for it. </p><p>“This can’t be Luffy….this was Nami. I took her wounds…” You said as you placed your hand on it. You had tried to transfer the pain or even the broken leg but you couldn’t. You sighed your head throbbing. </p><p>“What is going on?” You said out loud to the body. You attempted to move a little bit and grabbed at the body and gasped as it changed again. This time it was Zoro. </p><p>Bile rose in your throat as panic filled your chest. “Noooooooo.” You cried out as your hands went over the body once again. <br/>“Zorooooo.” You wailed grief overriding your senses and anguish overcoming you as you placed your hands once again on the body. You felt the dizziness overtake you as you tried to replace the dead tissue with your living ones. </p><p>-On the other side of the forest-</p><p>“So Zoro…what’s going with you and yn?” Franky asked as Luffy was trailing on ahead excited about the new land to explore. </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.” Zoro said quietly. Looking anywhere but at the cyborg. </p><p>“You know what I mean Zoro. What was that this morning?” Franky said making Zoro stop. </p><p>“I…she…” Zoro started but failing to find the words he just pouted. </p><p>Franky waited patiently knowing that Zoro would eventually spit it out and he wasn’t disappointed when Zoro rubbed the back of his head and continued.</p><p>“I scared her.” Zoro said softly anger at his actions came crashing into him all over again. </p><p>Franky stayed quiet knowing there had to be more to it. Zoro after all was the most gentle with her. </p><p>“I was impatient and I…” Zoro once again trailed off not knowing what to say. </p><p>Franky sighed and rubbed the back of his head while Luffy who had been like a Tasmanian devil exploring the forest even settled down now looking at his second in command. </p><p>Zoro clenched his fists once again feeling nauseous over the bruising he had left on you and how scared you were of him because of it. </p><p>“I pushed her too far. I left bruises on her and now she’s probably so terrified of me and I don’t know how to fix it anymore!” He shouted out causing Franky to raise an eyebrow and Luffy to tilt his head. </p><p>“You wouldn’t have done that.” Came the captains voice causing Zoro to look up into those all to knowing brown eyes. </p><p>“But I-“ </p><p>“You. Wouldn’t. have. Done. That.” Luffy said cutting off Zoro’s argument. Zoro looked shocked for a minute. </p><p>“Luffy I-“ </p><p>“Zoro. You cherish her so much you wouldn’t have done that to her. No matter how impatient you may have been. You are to gentle with her. So someone else must have hurt her though I know none of our family would do that. So there is something going on.” Luffy said placing a hand on Zoro in comfort. <br/>Franky nodded agreeing to Luffy’s statement. </p><p>Zoro couldn’t help but grin a bit, he knew he had still scared your but the fact that his captain hadn’t doubted his tenderness towards you made him feel better. <br/>Franky grinned, “Zoro, Me and Luffy will continue exploring the land but for now I think you know where you need to be.” He said looking at his captain for approval which Luffy gave whole-heartedly. </p><p>“Go see her, she’s probably missing you.” Luffy said “Besides the other’s should be returning soon and we will too.” He said walking past Franky and continuing his exploration. </p><p>Zoro didn’t hesitate, turning to run off towards the ship, until Franky shouted wait.</p><p>“Zoro-bro! It’s the other way!” </p><p>“Damn-it.” Zoro grumbled as he turned to the left instead of the right. </p><p>“Luffy. Don’t you think he’s gonna get lost?” Franky asked while Luffy only continued to smile as he walked. </p><p>“He will always find his way back to her.” Luffy said before jumping up in one of the trees screaming “FRUIT!!!” </p><p>Franky couldn’t help but look back slightly concerned for Zoro’s sake.</p><p>-The town</p><p>Robin and Nami continued shopping around while Chopper, Sanji and Brook were gatherings supplies. </p><p>Robin was frowning as her eyes kept glancing around, something seemed off about the people though Robin didn’t want to spoil the fun. </p><p>“Robin do you feel it too?” Nami whispered towards her leaving Chopper to browse carefree. </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean Nami?” Robin said softly though concern grew even more. If Nami could feel something was off then they needed to get off soon. <br/>Nami sighed knowing that Robin would try to buffer but Nami’s chest grew tighter, the way the people would look at them reminded her to much of the time with Arlong. </p><p>Robin reached out for Nami when a blur of a green hair caught her eyes.</p><p>“Zoro?” Robin said causing Nami to quirk her eyebrow and look towards him. </p><p>Zoro was grumpy which made Nami snicker and Robin chuckle. </p><p>“Think he’s looking for something?” Nami asked and Robin just sighed. </p><p>“More like looking for someone.” She responded. </p><p>“Oi Zoro!” Nami called out making the man turn towards them. </p><p>“What are you doing here? Thought you were going to be with Luffy and Franky?” Nami asked noticing the way he was twitching. Zoro didn’t ‘twitch.’  </p><p>“I got lost.” He said turning his face away. </p><p>Nami’s grin widened. “Got lost huh?” </p><p>Zoro sighed “I’m…tryna..get back to the ship.” </p><p>Robin inturrpted before Nami could say anything and pointed towards the harbor where they left the ship. </p><p>“Yn is over there Zoro just go straight and take one left.” Robin said smiling gently. “She’s probably waiting for you.” </p><p>Zoro just nodded and started running again.</p><p>Nami just smiled shrugging as she made her way to Chopper. Robin’s anxiety was back as she looked towards the fading body of her crew mate. </p><p>-In the forest-</p><p>You were gasping for air as your crying was finally slowing down. “This is just a nightmare.” You repeated out loud to yourself as you forced yourself away from Zo-unknown’s body. </p><p>You shook your head forcing yourself not to fool you about it being any of your loved ones body. You trembled at the ache pain radiating from your leg. You didn’t have anyway of getting help and you couldn’t transfer the injury to the dead body. </p><p>You sighed softly looking at the light blue sky that seemed to be mocking your suffering. “I hope you’ll come looking for me.” You whispered wishing that Zoro would just appear. </p><p>The shrubbery in front of you started shaking and you couldn’t help but feel hope bubble. </p><p>“ZORO!” You shouted as the figure of a tall man appeared. </p><p>“Zoro I knew you’d find me I knew you’d come!” You said. Hope was quickly diminished though when you saw the bright pink coat. </p><p>“Oh. So there’s my long lost birdie.” Came the man’s deep voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man cackled in front of you. Your body frozen in fear as you stared at the man who turned your life into this nightmare.</p><p>"Do-" you started but before you finish saying his name his foot smashed into your face causing a sickening crunch to your nose and blood to gush out.</p><p>"I know little birdie didn't forget my name." He said his tone dropping into a chill. </p><p>You whimpered out as your hand went to hold your nose to stop the bleeding. </p><p>He smiled as he knelt down shooting his hand hand to grab your hair. "Little birdie have you already forgotten everything I've taught you?" He cackled again as he licked his lips. "Looks like I need to reteach you huh?" He said as his other hand wrapped around your throat.</p><p> </p><p>-Near the Thousand Sunny---</p><p>Zoro had a horrible feeling in his gut the closer he got to the ship. "Y/N!" He shouted hoping the heavy weight in his heart was wrong but when you hadn't appeared or made a noise he grew frantic.</p><p>"Y/N come out here right now!" He shouted as he ran aboard the ship looking everywhere for you. He cried out when he was finished looking for you.</p><p>"She left you." His mind whispered. "You scared her so bad she ran away." The dark thoughts continued.</p><p>Zoro grabbed his katanas and yelled in anger. "GOD DAMN IT YN COME OUT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Zoro fell to his knees gasping for air and choked out a broken "Noooooo." </p><p>-Back in the forest-</p><p>Your body was burning with pain as Doflomingo continued to slice you with his wires causing your focus to blacken as you gritted your teeth. </p><p>"Call me master you insufferable ungrateful bitch!" He screamed.</p><p>Yet, you remind quiet. You refused your pleas or screaming to pass through your lips. </p><p>Doflomingo huffed as he continued his onslaught. "I'll shred you to your bones!" He said cackling.</p><p>-Somewhere else in the forest-</p><p>The tall man with a large sword continued walking towards the area where he had last seen the giant pink monstrosity. When he had smelt the blood. </p><p>The man took off running hoping he could stop whatever torture his "boss" was doing. </p><p>When the smell got stronger he slowed down as he heard Doflomingo screaming at something. </p><p>"CALL ME MASTER!" and the load sound of something snapping caused the man to flinch. </p><p>He peered over the bushes as gasped at the sight of the bloody woman in front of him with her arm snapped in half.</p><p>But what caught his breath was how tight she was keeping her mouth shut and the determination he could see past the pain she was enduring. </p><p>The man gritted his teeth searching for a plan when Doflimingo's snail rang out. </p><p>-Doflimingo and y/n- </p><p>Doflimingo's snail rang out. He huffed as he paused his onslaught, merely greeting into the den-den mushi, "what?" </p><p>The person on the other side "Sir we have confirmed sightings of Law and his group here on the island." </p><p>Doflimingo smiled as he undid his wires from your body letting you fall to the ground with a thud. Your conscience fading in and out finally. With a last breath Doflomingo cackled and told you "I hope you die here in the dirt like a dog."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>